The Once-Ler and the Vampire
by CupcakeFan-1
Summary: Failing to get rid of The Once-ler, The Lorax asks his friend Catherine to try and help get rid of him. When she does, she meets the Once-ler, but then they fall in love, and then, she ends up with a child. How will his family and the whole town take it with this man who plans to spend the rest of his days with a vampire?Once-lerxOC
1. Chapter 1: Asking for your help

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy my new story, The Once-ler and the Vampire. This will start of as humor but will slowly start to get romantic, and I have a warning that at the end of this story, it might not be very sad, but I'm not sure yet, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, and please review and tell me what you think! The story takes place when the Once-ler and The Lorax are arguing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I own Catherine and a few other OC's (Note: They will be bears, fish, geese, etc.)**

* * *

"Shame on you. For shame!"

"All right, you know what? That's it! You listen to me, you furry meatloaf. I'm going to chop down as many trees as I need. Okay? Newsflash! Not going anywhere! End of story."

The Once-ler did the raspberry at the orange little annoying creature and quickly shut the door in front of him, but he was quickly shocked to see that The Lorax was now laying against the corner by his door. _How on earth did he get in my house like that?_ The Once-ler thought.

"Then you leave me no choice." he said as he jumped off the desk. Now he was standing in front of the door, and quickly thought of the best warning he could give to the Once-ler to leave the forest and stop chopping down the trees.

"If you're not gone by the time the sun sets on this valley, all the forces of nature will be unleashed upon you and curse you until the end of your days!"

"You have been warned." he finished as he tried to grab onto the doorknob, but it appeared to be father back and higher for him to reach. He quickly turned around and began jumping to grab onto the doorhandle. He tried his best, and began grunting to reach, but nothing still appeared to be working.

The Once-ler shook his head and quickly stepped foward and opened the door for him.

The Lorax looked a bit embarrassed, so all he could say was, "Thanks."

"Yeah, okay."

"You still have been warned." he said as he turned around to face the him again, but before he could say anything else, he quickly shut the door in front of him. He was kinda annoyed and decided to work on his Thneed factory blueprint.

Back outside, The Lorax looked a bit worried and concerned. What if his warning didn't work, and the Once-ler was continuing to chop down the Truffula trees in the forest. Just thinking about this made him very uncomfortable and since he was a little guy and the animals in the forest were small, cute, and non-violent, he would never be able to find way to get rid of this Beanpole.

Ideas were filling his head but many of them just kept popping because they wouldn't work. He chuckled as he thought of kicking him off a cliff, along with all his stuff.

"Ah, it's no use," he sighed as he stared at all of his precious trees, "There's no way we can get this Beanpole outta here."

Suddenly, he thought about his dear friend Catherine.

Catherine was a vampire and like him, she was almost as old as time itself. However, she wasn't old and only came into the forest at night. The Lorax would call her the "Night Guardian" since she watched the trees when it was dark. Not to mention, she was his very close friend.

Maybe she could get rid of the Once-ler. After all she was a vampire.

The Lorax happily thought of her sneaking into his house, and sucking all the blood out of him, but he knew that she wasn't that kind of monster legends say, but if he asked politely, then maybe she could.

Laughing, he quickly ran off to where her current residence was, and all the animals watched in curiosity, wondering where he was going.

* * *

The Lorax paused for a second to take a breather as he finally reached Catherine's house. It was next door to the forest but the sky over here was dark, and there was no spot of sunlight anywhere. _  
_

One thing he hated was that in her place, there was no color, no sun, everything was just dark and dull.

Finally he reached the front door of her mansion. He looked down at the ground and tried to be as serious as possible. However, he grimaced hearing all the bats inside the house.

The door creaked open, and there stood Catherine. "Why, Mr. Lorax! It's great seeing you again!" she said as she kneeled down to give him a hug.

"Catherine! My, you are really turning into a true lady!" he exclaimed as she stood back up.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"No, thanks, I'm just here to ask you a question."

"Listening..."

He swallowed and quickly told her everything. How he came out of the stump, how he and the forest animals put rocks around a chopped tree, and a beanpole who did it. He also told her that he was failing to leave and that he had warned him all the forces of nature would be unleashed upon him. After he finished, Catherine just stared at him, not sure what to say.

"Please Catherine, help me or even give me some ideas."

"Well," she began to think," Why don't you try floating him away in the river or something."

"The river?!" The Lorax looked really confused.

"Why yes," she continued, "While he's sleeping tonight, why don't you just put his bed into the river and calmly float him away. I mean, i'm pretty sure he won't notice anything and he'll be in a different place."

The Lorax thought for a second. _Not a bad idea! Floating him away will keep him away! _

"Catherine, your amazing!" he exclaimed as he fist-pumped the air and quickly ran back to the forest.

Concerned, the vampire closed the door and decided to see how this would work tonight.

"Alright, guys," The Lorax began as he huddled all of the bears together, "Here's what we're gonna do."


	2. Chapter 2: River event

**AN: Welcome to chapter 2 of The Once-ler and The Vampire. Sadlly, they probably won't meet until like chapter 4 or something, but anyways this many focuses on the river scene from The Lorax movie itself. Please review! and let me know if you want a few OC's thrown in there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Dr Suess' The Lorax. Catherine and a few other OC's belong to me.**

* * *

It was now dark out, and a few forest animals were still up, enjoying the peaceful and quiet night as the moonlight was glowing brightly in the sky.

In the Once-ler's little home, he was also still up sewing the Truffula tree's leaves into his invention: The Thneed.

He sighed in relief and happily stood up and placed it onto a chair. He stood back and stared down at it proudly. He really hoped that this invention of his would be loved and used by everyone one day.

"Now that's a Thneed." he began as he continued to stand in the same position, "Nothing unmanly about knitting. No,sir."

After all his hard work for today, The Once-ler yawned and sat down on his bed. _Time for me to get some rest,_ he thought.

With droopy eyes, he pulled his blanket over him and laid down. He shut off the light and slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Once he began snoring, his door opened and his bed was being lifted off of the ground as the bears were holding onto it tightly. They moved to the side carefully and tried to get it out of the door, but it didn't appear to be working.

"Look at that... You- I- Oh!" The Lorax looked annoyed as they kept trying to get through the door, "Who taught you guys how to steal a bed?".

Few minutes later, they finally managed to get the Once-ler and his bed out of the house. They managed by simply getting it out through the window, and all the Lorax could do was laugh and he ruffled his hands together, but he was simply shocked by Melvin who brayed at him. Almost like if he was telling him what are you doing?

In order for his plan to succeed, The Lorax simply pulled out a pink pear and held it out for the donkey to eat. He shushed him and Melvin simply ate the pear pleasantly as he ran off while the animals, along with the Once-ler, followed him down a hill to the river.

When they finally reached the water, the bears and the fishes were carefully placing the bed in the river, doing their best not to wake him.

"Okay, nice and easy." he said as the bed was now floating on the water, and he watched proudly as it started to float away.

"Nice work, you guys. Couldn't have done it without you." he continued to watch happily as Once-ler was slowly floating away, but his smile faded when the small adorable little bear known as Pipsqueak laughed and waved at them.

"You got to be kidding me." He said with wide eyes as he asked the bear next to him, "Can he swim?"

The bear shook it's head.

"Of course he can't swim!"

"Hang on, Pipsqueak! I'm coming to get you!" he shouted. He ran to the other side of the river, while the other animals quickly followed him.

Once they caught up with the bed, The Lorax told the fishes to quickly try and stop that bed, but they ended up pulling the blanket instead, and the Once-ler started to shiver. While Pipsqueak was waving at his friends, he quickly was pulled by the dead log and he cuddled him like a real teddy bear.

The Lorax thought of an idea and quickly told the bears to jump up onto one of the Truffula trees to try and grab the little guy.

"Come on, get up there. Come on. Go, go! A little bit more! A little bit more!"

However, the bears that were on the tree weren't heavy enough for it to go down more. All he could simply do was exclaim in frustration. "Now what?" thinking he was already out of ideas. However, he saw the chubby bear standing next to him, engulfing down some marshmallows. He stared at him while the bear quickly shook his head, "Mmm-mmm."

He managed to get him up there with the rest of the bears. Finally, it started to go down! It worked!

While the bed was quickly approaching, The Lorax was being held onto the rope of bears. "Okay, Pipsqueak, give me your hand. Come on, reach out for the Lorax."

Pipsqueak held out his hands ready to reach him, but went passed him and just grabbed a hanging pear from the tree instead.

"Where did you go?" he said as the little bear happily took a bite. The Lorax slapped his head and simply hung down in sorrow. "Bar-ba-loots."

* * *

Meanwhile, Catherine was quickly flapping her way over to where all the commotion was coming from. She didn't want to be noticed by anyone and gasped as the Once-ler accidentally put his foot into the water that headed into the direction that led to the waterfall.

"Oh, that's bad." The Lorax stated as Pipsqueak grew frightened.

Not knowing what else to do, he had no choice but to wake him up.

"Hey, Beanpole,wake up!"

However, he didn't need to wake him up because Pipsqueak jumped and hung onto the bottom part of the bed which sent it to flip over and back. The Once-ler quickly woke up coughing while a fish had slapped his face wide awake. He gasped and looked at a chuckling nervous Pipsqueak.

Catherine zoomed her way tree to tree unnoticed as she continued to watch the event.

"Uh,What's happening? Where am I?" He quickly turned to hear mustache shouting and quickly following him.

"Hey! We got trouble, and it's coming up fast!" He turned back to see that their was a current up ahead.

"Whoo!" The Once-ler yelled as he quickly turned around, "We're in a river!"

They went down, and he and pipsqueak kept screaming as they now spun in a circle. After that crazy episode was over and done with, they both laughed in relief, but frowned when they finally saw the waterfall.

"Just do something!" he shouted to the Lorax as he and the little bear tried to row their way back.

"Help is on the way!" he responded back to him as he looked up and saw a giant rock on top of a small cliff.

"No, no!" Once-ler yelled as the bed was drawing nearer to the waterfall.

Now running as fast as his little legs could take him, The Lorax held a stick, "Just a minute!" Grunting, he tried to get the rock off the cliff, and finally managed when he jumped with all his might. The rock quickly rolled down the hill and jumped, making Once-ler afraid that it was going to hit him. It hit the bed and made them both jump off. As Pipsqueak was flying through the air, Once-ler quickly grabbed him and held him close as they flew and hit the ground. The little bear got off happily, but he was knocked out. His back had hit the ground too hard.

All the animals, including the Lorax, grew worried since he wasn't moving. He quickly ran to him and looked at his face, seeing if he was okay.

Realizing he was dead at the moment, the Lorax slapped him to wake up, but that didn't appear to be working. Thinking of another idea, he gave him CPR, and wiped his mouth in disgust, then he realized that there were two bears standing next to him. He gasped and quickly rubbed them together until they were both puffy with electricity.

"Clear!"

"Ah!" The Once-ler gasped and began to laugh seeing he was alive again.

"I was heading into the light,and you pulled me right back and here I am! You saved my life" He exclaimed happily as he hugged him.

"Yeah, I know. Well, no, it's not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal! Look, I almost went over that waterfall! Wait...On my bed. How did my bed get in the river?"

The Lorax thought about Catherine for a minute and tried to find a different way to explain to him what happened.

"Uh... About that..Actually.. I put your bed in the water."

Shocked, the Once-ler let go of him as he got up and started walking away.

"I didn't mean you any harm. I just wanted to calmly float you away." He got more serious, "Look, everyone here needs the trees and you're chopping them down! So, we've got a big problem."

At first the Once-ler was gonna say something back to him, but Pipsqueak appeared and tugged onto his pajama pants.

Seeing how sad he looked and regretting a bit on what he's done, The Once-ler finally made his decision.

"All right, look. I hereby swear that I'll never chop down another tree. I promise."

The Lorax quickly glanced at a tree and saw the small little black object peeking out and watching them. He knew of course it was Catherine herself.

"Thank you. But I'm going to keep my eye on you."

"Good. Now, I've got a big day tomorrow so I'm going to get some more sleep."

Wait, oh, forgot.

"Right after I find my bed.

* * *

Once the Once-ler and the animals finally got their rest for the night, The Lorax was simply walking over to the tree that the female vampire was in.

She smiled sweetly and transformed back to her regular self , but she kinda had some guilt on her face after seeing what happened.

"It's alright, Cathy." The Lorax said confronting her as she sat down against a rock. "It's my fault for doing it."

"No, It's my fault." She insisted, "I was the one with the idea. He could've been killed if he went over that waterfall."

The Lorax shushed her as she buried her face in her hands, trying her best not to cry. If there's one thing he knew about a vampire, it's that their vampires, mainly the females, were always emotional.

"Here! How about I introduce you to Beanpole, yeah? Then we can just say that was all a big misunderstanding and he'll forgive us ! Well he already forgave me, but your lovely enough to meet a guy like him."

"Well, I guess your right." she responded, blushing a little

"Alright then, come on!" The Lorax simply held her cold pale hand and dragged her all the way until they reached The Once-ler's little house.

The animals peeked out from their homes, and wide grins spread onto their faces when they saw their lady, Catherine, walking into the house with the Lorax.

"Alright, whatever you do. Don't suck out all the organs from this guy."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Orange, you know I'm not like that anymore."

However, they failed to notice that they left the door open and all the animals came inside to say hello to Catherine. Pipsqueak tugged onto her black dress and happily held his hands out for her as she picked him up and held him like a baby.

"Awww, Pipsqueak." She cooed, kissing his forehead as she dropped him back down onto the floor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I found a sock which I believe belongs to the human." The Lorax looked at her and held the sock between his fingers and placed it by the Once-ler's bed.

"Hehehe, must've came off his foot while in the river." he chuckled as Catherine was quietly walking around and examining the place.

"Hmm." she frowned seeing a picture of his family laughing at him in one picture. "Seems to me that this "Once-ler" has a family who doesn't love him very much." She hissed.

She looked back with sorrow and just stared at him. Seeing the expression she had on her face made everyone else in the room sad, including the Lorax.

"Catherine! It's almost dawn!" he gasped as he looked and pointed at the window.

She quickly turned around and saw that he was right. The sun was coming up.

"Get some sleep now! You've all had a long night ! I'll be back tonight!' In a flash she transformed into a bat and flew out the door one of the bears kindly opened for her. Everyone watched as she slowly disappeared into the still dark sky.

When he turned back around, everyone quickly fell asleep. Since there was nowhere comfortable to lay on, the Lorax decided to sleep next to the Once-ler. He quietly moving him closer to the wall while he chuckled and lay next to him.

_You'll thank me for this Beanpole. You'll thank me for this._

* * *

**_AN: IF YOU CONFUSED BY THAT LAST PART IT MEANS THAT THE ONCE-LER IS GOING TO THANK HIM FOR INTRODUCING CATHERINE TO HIM. I BELIEVE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL MEET. :) PLEASE REVIEW ._**


	3. Chapter 3: Love at first sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine.**

* * *

The Once-ler had just returned from the local town that was near the Truffula forest. He wiped away the tomato that had been thrown at his face. He was a little sad that the local townsfolk were laughing at him, but he would still not give up trying to make success with his invention: The Thneed.

He finally reached his house and closed the door behind him. He did not want to be bothered by any of the forest animals right now, especially the Lorax.

Thankfully, the local residents of the forest cleaned up the house for him, and even refilled his fridge back with food. He smiled as he saw a bag of marshmallows that hadn't been opened yet and decided to eat them and take a break for the rest of the day.

The Once-ler looked out the window and saw Melvin eating grass, but he nearly jumped out of shoes when he heard the Lorax's voice.

"How'd it go." he asked as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms folded.

"Not very good, but it was the first day anyways. I can still try again tomorrow." Once-ler replied.

"Hey, at least you went into the town and gave it your best shot." The Lorax walked over to him and started to confront him, "If I were you, I'd keep trying until something magical happens."

The Once-ler thought hard for a minute and simply just nodded his head, "Ya, I guess that'll work."

"Maybe even the ladies might even get at'cha." The Lorax teased.

Once-ler smirked, "Ladies? Please. They don't need me. What they need is a Thneed."

The Lorax shook his head and stared back up at him, "Seriously, I think that -"

"Just think!" Once-ler interrupted, "A woman hugging and tugging onto a thneed!" he laughed and jumped in his office chair, and began singing a tune to himself. The Lorax just stared at him in confusion and shook his head as he jumped out the window.

* * *

Catherine tied her long hair up in a ponytail as she paced back and forth in her home. She had never talked or met a human for who knows how long, and it was nearly staking her heart meeting one again.

"Oh, Catherine! For bat's sake!" She scolded herself, "Why are you afraid? He's obviously not going to kill you!"

However, she had a feeling that the Once-ler will just scream and pin a large wooden stake into her heart if he found out that she was an actual vampire. Well, it was obvious sooner or later he was eventually going to know, but for now she just wanted this night to along smoothly. Not horribly.

With a sigh, the vampire transformed into a bat and flapped over to the Truffula forest. She smiled down as she saw some of the bears playing and napping in the trees. However, she was a little anxious that the lorax wasn't anywhere. Normally he would've seen her by now.

So the little bat decided to zoom around and try to find her trusted little friend.

* * *

The Once-ler smiled to himself as he decided to make some buttermilk pancakes for the animals and the Lorax. He stacked them all on a plate and put a small amount of syrup and 2 strips of butter on top.

"Nothing's better than good ole' Once-ler's pancakes." he grinned as he held onto the plate with one hand and opened the door with the other. He shut it behind him and hummed happily to himself as he started walking over to the area he knew the animals would be.

Meanwhile, Catherine kept flapping and zooming around the trees. She grew worried that something might have happened because she would normally find him by now.

As she continued flapping, she couldn't stop herself before...

**BOOM!**

She had crashed straight into the Once-ler.

Oncie rubbed his head in pain and gasped as he fumbled over to his pancakes.

"MY-MY- PANCAKES!" he cried in agony as he fell to his knees and began to sob miserably. He really had put some effort tonight into making all 28 of them. He grew a frown on his face and stood up to see who or what had crashed into him.

"Okay! NOW WHO-."

He stopped for a minute as he saw a woman with a black curvy dress with long wavy blonde hair back in a ponytail, long lashes, and red eyes. She also froze as her and the One-ler's eyes met for a long time until he finally spoke.

"I-I-I." He was too speechless to say anything. He had never seen a woman so pretty before.

She smiled and from behind her back she held onto his fedora hat. "Here's your hat. Sorry I crashed into you."

He took his hat and put it onto his head. He gasped when he quickly saw her teeth and in an instant, he started to turn pale. He was so scared that he fainted and his body landed with a loud thud. Catherine stared in shock and kneeled down to him. She groaned as she realized that he grew pale by knowing that she was a vampire.

"Good thing your not the first." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

The Once-ler quickly woke up and was shocked to see that he was back in his room. It was still night, and the lights were on. His eyes darted to the woman who smiled at him from upside down as she held a stack of pancakes for him.

"Since you found out what I really am, and since I crashed into you, I decided to pay the price by making you a stack of pancakes."

The Once-ler just stared at her, still a little pale, and shook his head as he hid his face in the blanket. Catherine frowned and landed on the floor carefully. She placed the pancakes on the table and walked over to the Once-ler's bed. Just before she could pull the covers to say something, he jumped out and had a fork in his hands.

The vampire stepped back as the frightened human held it in front of him. He squinted his eyes, made a face, and avoided looking at her. He held the fork tightly and it was trembling.

"Look, I mean you no harm." Catherine stated, her hands in front of her, "Yes, I am a vampire, but I promise I won't drink your blood."

"MUSTACHE! HELP ME !" The Once-ler yelled.

The Lorax, along with the forest animals, heard his cry and they quickly ran on over to the house. The orange creature gasped when he saw the Once-ler holding onto a fork in a firm grip at the intruder, who happened to be Catherine.

"Beanpole! Stop! Don't do it!" he shouted as he got right in front of her. She transformed into a bat and hid right behind him.

Thanks to him, Catherine would've gotten injured. The Once-ler dropped the fork in and he just stared down at the both of them.

Finally, he spoke up.

"B-But! She was gonna-!"

"No, she wasn't." The Lorax shook his head and gave a small frown, "Yes, she is an actual vampire. But, she has never drank or killed anyone for hundreds of years! She means no harm, and she is also the second guardian of this forest. When I need my rest, she watches for me."

Catherine transformed back and again, her eyes quickly met with The Once-ler's.

His pale face faded away and he gave a small smile at her as she was slowly approaching him. She placed a hand on his cheek and just stared straight into his eyes. It was awkward, but for some reason, it felt good. In an instant, he gave her googly eyes.

Both kept looking at each other, and failed to notice the Lorax and the forest animals shut the door and leave them alone.

"S-Sorry about my behavior." Once-ler rubbed the back of his head, "I was just alarmed of what you are."

Catherine smiled and replied back to him, "It's okay, it happens to any human I meet."

He gave a small laugh and there was an awkward silence for a minute, until he introduced himself. "I'm The Once-ler by the way."

"Catherine."

"That's a nice name for a vampire."

"Thanks, and I guess The Once-ler is a nice name for a human." she gave a playful laugh.

He smiled as he let her sit down on his bed, and he sat down next to her. "Well, Yea. My parents liked that name, and decided to name me that as soon as I was born."

"Oh, your family." Catherine rubbed her sore arm and looked over at the picture she saw the previous night of his family laughing at him. "Seems pretty friendly doesn't it."

He failed to notice her looking at the picture. He placed a hand on his chest and spoke proudly, changing the subject. "Well, miss Catherine. I end up happening to be an inventor!" He quickly got up and opened up a large drawer.

She stared at confusion as he held up a long pink object. He happily handed it to her as he went into a small room to change into his pajamas.

"Interesting toy?" She said to herself as she kept turning it in different ways, not sure what it really was. He stepped out of the small room and frowned as she gave him a look.

"What is it?"

"That, my dear, is a thneed!" he exclaimed as he took it from her grasp. "This is an amazing product that has a million uses and will change the world as we know it!" she smirked as he winked at her and she playfully rolled her eyes as he tried to make her smile.

Finally, she made him happy by returning the smile back to him. Both laughed and flirted a bit with each other. After it was all over, the Once-ler's smile faded realizing that Catherine would probably have to leave.

"You have to go?"

"I'm afraid so because I can't be in the sun, remember?"

The Once-ler nodded his head, but stopped her for a second.

"You can stay here ! W-With me!" he blushed, but was a little serious. It was for love.

"Impossible." she stated as she transformed back into herself, "No sun can get on me!"

"It won't, Catherine. I Promise! I have covers, blankets, anything. A-And it can help you from getting any sunlight on your skin. I really like you and I want us to hang out all day tomorrow! Please sweetheart."

The vampire just stared at him. It was only one night, and he already wanted her to stay! Well, that's what happens sometimes when you fall in love and get hit by cupid. She liked him but it was really weird for him to move fast.

"Okay, but it's just for tomorrow and if any sunlight damages me, your really gonna want to stake me in the heart."

Her response was alarming, but it still made him very pleased. "Great!"


	4. Chapter 4: moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine. **

* * *

"Ow!"

Catherine woke up in shock to see that a small chunk of her hair had turned to ashes as soon as the sun had touched it. She groaned in annoyance as she looked out the window to see the bright sun shining in the sky above the forest.

She was lying underneath the Once-ler's bed and his snoring was really beginning to bother her. She pulled on the edge of his blanket to cover herself from anymore sunlight that would creep on over to her. Once it touched the floor, she sighed peacefully and folded her arms across her chest as she took her nap for the day.

* * *

**Catherine's POV **

I slept for about a half and hour until the burning smell of bacon and pancakes woke me up. I made a face and was disgusted hearing the sizzling of the food that was cooking on a stove. What I needed for breakfast was some fresh warm...

**Blood. **

My eyes widened and I licked my lips thinking about the taste of human blood. I haven't had any since the 1800's because as soon as I called the Truffula Forest home, I promised the lorax that I would not cause any type of violence or tragedy to any of the humans that lived in the local town nearby.

I slid demonically out from under the bed and I rose up just like I rose from my comfortable casket. Man, I really missed my coffin already. The Once-ler was in his pink apron happily setting up a table with two plates in his hands. My red eyes just stared at him in confusion as he gave me a wink and that gorgeous smile of his grinned back at me.

"Morning, Cathy." he greeted as he set the plates down and sat in one of the chairs. I assumed that the other chair was for me but I didn't count on sitting there until he interrupted my thoughts. "I hope your hungry because I really worked hard on those biscuits I have there." He pointed at my empty seat and I slowly walked towards it to sit down.

He must've been really hungry because he was already halfway done with his pancakes. He stopped for a second and gave me a look of concern when he saw that I hadn't even touched my plate. "Hey, you okay?"

I couldn't say anything. I was lost hearing his heartbeat beating and beating and beating. I wasn't desperate to attack, like I used to years ago to villagers, but his heartbeat and pumping veins were what I called breakfast at the moment.

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"I said are you okay?"

I nodded my head as I stared down at my plate full of food. I made a face and slowly moved it to the side. The Once-ler looked at my eyes and a small smile came up as he continued to look at me. "What?"

"You have a pretty undead face." he replied softly. He fluttered his eyes and just kept giving me a love at first sight kind of stare. My eyes and pupils widened when his heartbeat was beating faster just because he had a crush on me. It sounded so good and I squinted my eyes trying to avoid it but I couldn't resist.

My eyes grew red and my teeth became sharp and with a roar, I lunged at the Once-ler. I gasped when I found myself 99% close to his throat where I was supposed to bite him. I looked panicked and I heard him groan in pain. I lifted my head up and looked down at him, and he just looked up at me.

There was an awkward silence for the both of us as we stared straight into each others eyes. What was even more awkward was I thought he was leaning in for a kiss. I shook my head and quickly got myself up when I began to hear his heartbeat again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, well, your heartbeat and fresh blood attract me towards you, and well that's what happens when I don't eat breakfast. I haven't had human blood in hundreds of years."

"So, what do you eat and it's okay." he asked as he got himself back up and fixed his apron.

"Animal blood or Blood substitutes. If not then I eat small things like mice and stuff." I replied with a small smirk as I sat cross- legged on his bed. My expression just dropped as he continued to stare at me.

"Hey." I shrugged, "I do need a way to survive ya know. It's not easy."

"But your dead."

"I still need to eat."

In his mind, I knew that my little human friend was going to have a long day.

* * *

The Lorax hummed happily to himself as he picked up a small little dandelion that had grew by one of his trees. He smiled to himself as he took a small whiff out of the fresh scent. Normally around here, there were hardly any dandelions' that grew, and it was also strange to see that there was only one around the area.

"Hmm." he scratched his chin as he inspected the flower more closely, "That is strange."

"H-Hey Mustache!" cried a voice.

The Lorax turned around to see the Once-ler, along with Catherine and the forest animals right behind them. "Whatcha got there!"

The Once-ler immediately snatched the small flower out of his hand and took a big whiff. He sighed and handed it back to him and he patted him on the head as he winked at Catherine. However, the smile that was on his face faded when he felt a sneeze coming on.

He tried his best to hold it in but it was no use.

**ACCCHHHHOOOOOOO!**

* * *

"Poor, Mr. Lorax."

Catherine had her legs crossed as she sat on a rock outside by the waterfall with good ole' Once-ler. He had an arm around her and was smiling in an awkward way the entire time. He didn't want to admit anything just yet because he had the fear of being bitten and turned into her kind.

Meanwhile, just before he could say anything, his phone rang. He jumped and quickly pulled it out of his hat. Catherine had an eyebrow raised the entire time as the moonlight shone down beautifully upon the both of them. He fumbled and fumbled for it and chuckled nervously as he finally managed to get a hold of it. He cleared his throat, pressed the button to accept the person who was calling, and put it to his ear.

"Once-ler."

"Oh, Oncie!" His mother cried over the phone.

This was quite a shocker. His mother never called him before. "M-Mom? What, I mean how- why did you call me?"

"I was just calling to see how your business was going! Did you make any success for me yet?"

"W-Well not yet, mom. I mean I have bee-."

The Once-ler jumped when he heard his entire family starting to laugh and snicker at him. It was so loud that even Catherine could hear. Well, she heard it perfectly since she was a vampire.

They hung the phone up on him and with a sigh, he put the phone back in his fedora hat. He looked down at his feet and had on the saddest exhausted depressed looking face Catherine found heartbreaking. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Ya know what." she said getting closer to him, "How about you get your rest for the night. Besides, you can work on your Thneed song back in the town tomorrow while I get my rest."

His face was blank, but he shrugged and got up as he held onto the vampire's arm. They reached his tent and Catherine walked him to the door. "You gonna be okay?" he asked as he held onto her cold pale hand with such love spread across his face.

"Oh yea!" she held onto his shoulders as he had his hands around her waist, "I am what you call the dead of the night."

"I prefer the beauty of the night." he smiled proudly as he rested his head against hers.

Catherine blushed as she gave the Once-ler a loving warm embrace. After they let go, she transformed into a bat and flapped normally until the he immediately closed the door, turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

When the close was clear, she quickly had an angered look spread across her face and sped as fast as she could to her lover's old house.

* * *

The Once-ler's family were what you called greedy, mean, and nasty people. His aunt, Grizelda, was hungrily eating a large piece of ham as she sat on the couch next to his uncle, Ubb. Brett and Chet were in their room, playing darts and tag with each other, and the Once-ler's mother was in her room, painting her nails and dying her hair with all these different kinds of products. She rolled her eyes as her son still didn't make her proud yet. She doubted it and hoped that he would make an absolute fool of himself.

Menawhile, in Brett and Chet's room, Brett was about ready to throw another dart at his brother, who was standing in the middle of the dartboard to see if his brother could make it this time.

"Ready Chet!" he exclaimed as he practiced his aim.

"Ready Brett!"

Brett kept practicing his aim until suddenly all the lights in their house shut off. It shocked him so bad that he ended up throwing it and missing the dartboard and instead...

it hit his brother.

Everyone in the house, besides Grizelda, began to scream. The Once-ler's mother, who messed up on her hair, yelled so loud that it shook almost the entire house. "BRETT! CHET! FIX THE LIGHTS!"

While Chet was in the middle of taking the dart out of his face, his brother helped him and they held onto each others' arms as they carefully made their way out of the house to the backyard, which happened to be a large open field. When they made it outside, Chet had the flashlight as he followed his brother to the gray box that had all the buttons to fix their lights. Brett, being smart for once, knew how to fix it, but his expression changed to confusion as the lights didn't turn back on.

"I'M WAITING!" The angry mom replied from her room as she looked out the window.

"It ain't working Ma!" Brett replied back to her as they failed to notice a speeding shadow pass by them. "It might be broken!"

Idiot kids. She slammed her window shut and was determined to go outside herself, even if she looked this hideous without all of her makeup.

Meanwhile, the two brothers were outside laughing to themselves as Chet breathed a bubble out of his nose. They were too busy laughing so hard that they failed to notice the dark shadow standing upside down right behind Brett. Chet noticed and began chattering his teeth in fright as he pointed behind his brother, who still kept laughing, and when he noticed that his brother was becoming pale and more serious, he turned around and stared in fear as the shadow's red eyes and sharp teeth grinned devilishly at them and then roared.

* * *

Their mother finally managed to make it outside, even if the ground hurt her feet since she was barefoot, but she was nearly knocked out of her mind when her two boys ran right past her screaming at the top of their lungs into the house. She turned around in the direction they ran and shouted, "BRETT! CHET! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE-!"

Her eyes widened when she felt hot breathing from behind her and she looked up at the ceiling to see a dark shadow with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth smiling at her as it gave her the same look that it had gave her sons. She froze for a second and then immediately ran in the same direction her boys went screaming at the top of her lungs that her wig ended up coming off.

The shadow's deep menacing voice chuckled and flashed to the gray box and turned the lights back on. Then, it went up to the roof where Catherine was sitting their with her legs crossed as she watched the sky. She stroked her shadow's life side and commanded it to return to it's normal shape...Her shadow.

She grinned proudly as she transformed into a bat and flew a long way back to the Truffula forest.

* * *

The Once-ler pretended to be snoring and asleep when he heard the front door open and see the dark shadow of his vampire sweetheart and her glowing red eyes sit down next to his bed. He peeked at the corner of his eyes as he felt and saw Catherine gently stroking his black hair back. Oh, he loved her so much that he just couldn't help but-

He spread his arms out and embraced her as they landed on the bed together with a thud. He smiled to himself as he tugged his crush in a never ending embrace that it kind of was nearly crushing her.

"Catherine... I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my human days with you."

His words were shocking. This was too soon, but she knew that's what happened when you fall in love with someone whom you think your meant to spend the rest of your life with. She was laying on top of him and staring at him with wide eyes as he gave her the sweetest smile in the whole world.

In his mind, the Once-ler knew that Catherine might reject him for what he just did, but instead he got the most shocking reply of his life.

A kiss.

Her lips were cold, but he didn't care. They were cold, beautiful, and perfect. As their lips touched, they relaxed and tended on continuing the kisses until he would fall back asleep, which happened to be right after they had their first romantic sensored moment.

* * *

The next morning, the Once-ler woke up to the sun shining bright in his face. His eyes searched around the room for Catherine, but she wasn't there. He had a frown on his face as the stupid sun came back for the day, and he noticed a note on his desk. He got up from his bed, picked it up, and opened it. He smiled to himself as he read the words.

_Dear Once-ler,_

_Today, the sun was supposed to come out so shortly after you fell asleep, I had to quickly fly home. I hope you do a good job on your Thneed today, and don't worry... I'll be back tonight to see you._

_P.s. I had a great time last time aka a few hours ago ;)_

_Yours Truly,  
_

_Catherine _

He folded the letter and hugged it to his chest as he remembered every single moment they had last night. He thought about her and shut his eyes as he thought of the first kiss.

With that being said, he got himself dressed, got his guitar, and walked with Melvin to the town...to work on his thneed.


	5. Chapter 5: date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorax. Only Catherine. **

* * *

"The Thneed is good! The Thneed is grea- Hey hey !"

A little girl with a big yellow bow, red orange hair, and in a cute yellow dress snatched the guitar out of the Once-ler's hands and smashed it to pieces against a pole.

A couple of people began to clap their hands and laughed as they saw the look on the man's face. The Once-ler just stared at the little girl in shock as she still had that same mean scrunched up look on her face when she and the other folk left with small grins on their faces.

After, they were out of sight, he quickly headed for his smashed guitar and held it's broken remains. He continued to look at it with a frown on his face. How on earth was he gonna get a new guitar now!

Saying nothing else, the Once-ler headed out of the town and back to his house.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

"Oh, Oncie it was horrible!" his mother was shouting and wailing over the phone, "It had red eyes and-and teeth and-."

"It's going to be fine mom." the Once-ler interrupted, "I'm pretty sure you, Brett, and Chet just saw a coyote or something. Other than that, I don't know what to say."

She sighed and finally began to cheer up in that fake voice of hers. "Your right, Oncie. It was just a coyote."

"Yea, see? It was probably just a coyote." the Once-ler chuckled as he told his mother goodbye and to lock the doors good this time. With a sigh, he looked at his watch as he waited for Catherine's arrival. The sun was almost going to set, but he still had another hour to go.

There was a knock on the door, and thinking it was his girlfriend, he ran to the door and quickly opened it. He frowned when he looked down and saw the Lorax chuckling at him. "What's so funny, mustache!" he demanded, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

"What you just did!" the little orange creature laughed as the Once-ler just kept glaring down at him. "You really are expecting your dead lady, aren'tcha."

"YE-Well- THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He shouted, trying his best to not make it seem obvious.

"Hahahahaha, I know it's not. I only came to ask if you had anymore marshmallows for me and the guys while you and Catherine have a little date tonight." There was complete silence between the both of them, and with a sigh, the Once-ler shut the door for a second, grabbed a bag of marshmallows, and gave it to the Lorax.

"Thank you Sir! Have fun!" he teased as he ran with the bag in his hands.

The Once-ler chuckled to himself as he shut the door and checked on Melvin for a second. The donkey looked at him while he slowly chewed on the grass and began stepping back when he saw a dark shadow with piercing glowing red eyes and sharp teeth hovered over him.

Not noticing anything behind him, the Once-ler raised an eyebrow as Melvin ran behind the bush. When he was about to turn around, the tall monster shadow grabbed him and kept a firm grip too. The Once-ler had his mouth covered and couldn't say a word and sighed in relief as he recognized those piercing cold hands.

She let go and chuckled as her shadow stood by her side, keeping a sharp red eye on the mortal human.

"Whoa, Cathy. You scared me for a minute there!" he breathed with relief as he tried to get his heart rate to slow down, "Thought you were a robber or something!"

"Nah, if there were such a thing, I'd suck it's blood within a second!" The Once-ler looked at her puzzled before quickly wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

He didn't know if he was imagining or not, but she smelled really sweet! Sweeter than the fresh pears in the Truffula trees. He sniffed her scent quietly and pleasantly before letting her go.

"So, um, I wanted to take you into town and-"

"Oh No!" she shouted, glaring and shaking her head, "There is no way in heck that I am stepping foot in that town again!"

"C-Come again?" he asked, trying his best not to look hurt since he had now where else to go for a first date.

"That town over there," she began to point her finger towards the direction it was located, looking and glaring deeply into his eyes, "Has blamed me for the deaths of people for centuries to come, and if I ever show myself or they catch me in that town again, I'll find myself with a stake in my heart or be burned at a stake, whichever way death of a vampire you prefer!"

The Once-ler sighed and looked at her sadly, "I didn't have any other place to take you on a date."

Her expression softened and she just stared at him. In her mind, she began to regret what she had just said.

"I guess we can go into town, then." She swallowed hard trying her best not to assume what might happen.

* * *

The town was empty and very very quiet. The lights in people's homes and shops had all been turned off and had closed at least a few hours ago. Catherine and the Once-ler were holding hands and walking on the sidewalk. The mortal human had something in mind, but he couldn't find anything open anywhere.

"Guess they close earlier than I thought." the Once-ler scratched his head in frustration . His eyes opened wide when he realized Catherine wasn't by his side.

"Catherine? Cathy? Cath?"

Someone's hand touched his shoulder, and he yelped seeing that it was an old homeless man. However, Catherine appeared out of now where and got in between the both of them, her eyes piercing red.

"Y-You Demon! I thought the town killed'ya already!" The hunched-back homeless man looked a bit angered seeing Catherine again since she nearly killed his father when he was a little boy.

"No, Harold." she made a menacing face at the old man as he tried to throw one of the soda cans at her.

"Begone demon from hell! Or I'll tell the whole town about'cha still wandering round these parts!"

The Once-ler kissed her cold cheek softly telling her they should leave, but she ignored him and used her magic to scoot him away from her.

Harold was grinning devilishly when the vampire was beginning to hover over him. Her eyes were piercing red and he was chuckling. "You wit dat ugly'feller there." he pointed at the Once-ler and laughed at him, "You can find someone better than this demon right'ere."

The Once-ler watched in shock as Catherine's cold hand surrounded the old man's neck. He was laughing but began choking to death as the vampire's strength was lifting him off the ground. His neck reached her at mouth level and the Once-ler turned his head when he heard the piercing screams of the old man and the noise of vampire teeth going through his neck.

A few seconds later, the man's screaming stopped and Catherine dropped his lifeless body on the ground. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and walked over to the Once-ler who was trembling a bit.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but Harold needed to go anyways." she burped and excused herself before continuing, "I don't want him telling anyone anything or even calling you ugly and laughing at you."

"What are you going to do about his body?" the Once-ler trembled even more seeing the two little holes in his neck.

Catherine turned for a second at Harold's body and smirked as the Once-ler watched in shock as the two vampire marks began to heal and looked like there was no vampire attack.

"D-Did you do that?"

"Mhhhhhhhhmmmmm."

"Wow."

"Let's just go home, Oncie. I don't want anyone else to give us any trouble."

"I-I guess so."

* * *

After having their second romantic moment on his bed, the Once-ler yawned and glanced at his vampire darling, who just smiled lovingly at him.

"That had to have been the best you know what than the night before, Cathy. What do you think?"

"Yes, but," she trailed off, "Don't you think that what I did was a little too far for a human being. I mean, I haven't killed in who knows how long and I'm starting to have second thoughts. Harold was right, I am a demon from hell."

"No, Catherine. Your wrong!" he said embracing her cold body in his arms. He rested his head against hers as he began to smell her sweet lavender scent again.

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow, you'll forget it ever happened."

She nodded and both of them fell in a comfortable nap with his hands wrapped around her and her hands wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6: baby

**AN: Sorry I took so long. I'm gonna try to squeeze extra time as I can possible. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Dr. Suess' the Lorax. I only own Catherine. **

* * *

A few weeks passed and things were going great for the Once-ler and Catherine. She got to stay in his large tent more often and spend more time with him.

One day, the Once-ler came into town alone to do some shopping until he saw a bunch of people crowding a corner. Curious and worried what was going on, he ran up to the crowd and tried to peek his way through to see what was going on and gasped when he realized what it was.

Harold.

Two policeman were carrying his lifeless body into an ambulance van and telling the crowd of people not to worry. Not saying another word, they all returned to what they were doing, leaving poor Once-ler the only one worried. He hoped that they didn't figure out that a vampire was the cause of his death, and that if anything would happen to her, he would kill them for it.

"I gotta return back a-and warn Catherine about this!" he said aloud to himself as he put the grocery bags in the wagon and drove back to the Truffula forest where he would get the surprise of his life.

* * *

"Where's that Beanpole at!" the Lorax growled as he was walking back and forth in front of the tent, waiting for his arrival. All the animals were watching the upset, angry guardian of the forest mumble things to himself and saying how he wants to murder the Once-ler for what he's done.

Finally, after waiting for 14 minutes, the wagon pulled up and the Once-ler hopped off and grabbed the two big grocery bags in his arms as he hummed to himself when he began heading for the door. However, he stopped humming as he saw all the upset animals staring at him.

"W-What's the matter guys?" he chuckled nervously as he began to back up.

"What's the matter!" the Lorax yelled, "You are what's the matter Beanpole!"

The Once-ler shook his head in confusion not knowing what the problem was. The animals continued frowning at him, waiting for the Lorax to tell him what he's done.

"Because of you, Catherine is suffering with a baby inside her!"

The Once-ler, who had been listening closely, nearly fainted in shock at what he had just heard.

"What! No, this can't be-!" he dropped the bags and ran past the forest animals inside the tent to find Catherine sobbing on his bed.

"Catherine!"

She lifted her head up and the Once-ler shivered a bit seeing how red her eyes were. They looked twice as worse as a human's and it looked like they were infected, but they weren't.

"Sweetheart! Don't cry, please!" he pleaded as he sat down next to her and held her wet hand in his.

"I can't be with you anymore, Once-ler." she sniffed as she avoided looking at him in the eye.

His heart shattered on the inside, "W-Why?"

Finally, she turned and looked at him the eyes, "I can't be with you since you got me pregnant."

He could hardly pay attention since he looked like he was going to tear up as well, "Yes you can, Catherine."

She shook her head, "I'm dead."

"So?" his eyes began to tear up.

"If I'm dead, your child will be dead and I don't know if I can care for it. I was never made to be a mother, at least not 700 years ago, and now I'll be ugly, fat, and heavy with a half-human child growing inside me."

The Once-ler didn't know what to say. He never thought he would be a dad, but only time knew what it had in store for him. He always wanted to fall in love with the perfect, beautiful girl in the world, even if she was way different than other girls around.

But a child was something different. Even if it was a part of him, it was also a part of it's mother, and she was a vampire.

However, he didn't care. If this was the woman he would have to spend the rest of his life with, then he would love, treat, and take care of this woman for the rest of her...er, life. Even if their were children or not.

"I want us to take care of our child, Catherine." he smiled sweetly as he held onto her hand tighter.

She looked shocked, "You want-"

"Yes."

Catherine was shocked when he kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her still-thin stomach. He began to rub it in a circular motion and smiled as he thought of what their child would be like.

"Promise me something though..."

Catherine looked at him in the eyes, "Yes?"

"You'll be happy to become the mother of our child."

Catherine bit her lip and thought for a minute. She didn't know what to do but if this man surely loved her and loved the unborn child in her body, then she would return the favor.

She smiled and hugged him, "Yes, Once-ler."

* * *

**IK THIS WAS TOO FAST BUT THIS IS MAINLY THE PROBLEM IN THE STORY. CATHERINE AND ONCE-LER WILL HAVE TO RAISE A DEAD CHILD BUT WHO KNOWS IF WE CAN MAKE IT TO A HAPPY ENDING. STILL THINKING.**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	7. Chapter 7: Backstory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine...and the baby I'll mention later. **

* * *

"Oh, Oncie!" his mother exclaimed over the phone, "You make your mama some money yet?"

The Once-ler gulped and bit his lip not sure how to tell his mother this. "No but I-"

His mother gasped and immediately hung up, disappointed in her son's promise to make her happy and be successful, not to mention rich.

The Once-ler sighed and lay back on his bed, exhausted and worried on how his family would take the news of the new life he was making when he was only supposed to make news for his thneed. He loved Catherine with all his heart, and was glad he met her, but being a dad was something he had to worry about. He was happy, but didn't think he'd be a great one. Even if your son or daughter was a part of their mother's side...vampires.

But Catherine was a human before so she wasn't a vampire all her life. Matter of fact, The Once-ler wanted to know how she became one.

"Catherine?"

The Vampire peeked from underneath the bed with a tired smile, "yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you become one of the undead."

Catherine slid out from underneath the bed and lay next to the human, ready to tell him the true story of how her vampire side came to be.

"Well," she began, "It all started a long time ago..."

* * *

_Transylvania, Romania 1462_

_"Catherine!"_

_A woman peeked her head out of the cold lake, "Yes, Agatha?"_

_"I have t-terrible n-news," the plump woman shuddered, "Y-Your m-mother-"_

_Catherine's blue eyes turned to shock as she ran out of the lake without saying a word. Her clothes were soaked wet and her dark-blonde hair was dripping. Mildred continued to watch the young woman run as fast as she could back to the house and when she was out of sight, the plump maiden removed her slipper and placed her foot in the water to see what it felt like swimming in the lake. She shrieked when she felt a sharp pain on her whole foot. She immediately pulled her foot out of the water and screamed when she saw at least 10 leeches drinking her blood. The poor woman had to stay there until she removed all leeches from her covered bloody foot. _

_Catherine finally reached her house, and burst the door open when she began to look for her mother. "Mother?"_

_A weak moan came from the nearby living room. Curious and worried, Catherine walked into the room and gasped when she saw her mother's body on the floor._

_"Mom?"_

_Her mother lifted her head up slowly and seeing her pale face, Catherine knew that she had been bitten by a..._

_Vampire._

_Her mother fell back to the floor and Mildred ran in, along with some other maiden/nurses to try and get the lady out of this condition. When they left with her mother in tow, Mildred shook her head sadly, "I don't know what vampire succeeded this time." Then she glared at Catherine, "And you need to stop swimming in that lake! There's leeches in there!"_

_Catherine chuckled, "They don't mess with me, Mildred. I'm their friend." Mildred just huffed and left to where the other maidens went leaving Catherine all alone in the house, dripping wet on the carpet. She sighed and decided to take a shower to calm her worries and troubles. _

* * *

Later that night, Catherine was dreaming about her mother and trying to see if she could figure out which vampire was responsible this time. For centuries, Catherine's ancestors have been the only victims of vampire's around, especially Count Dracula.

With a glare, she rose from her bed and decided to see if Dracula was the one who killed her mother, but before she could get up, a hand pinned her down.

Catherine tried to scream for help but a hand covered her lips and pinned her down with the other hand. "You are just like your mother."

Raising an eyebrow, she saw that it was Count Vice, a vampire who had a scar on his eye thanks to her older sister, who died as well.

"Let me go, Vice!" Catherine gritted her teeth as she tried to claw him in the eyes with her nails, "You'll be sorry for killing my family!"

"Your the last victim, so I won't be sorry next time!" With that, he leaned close to her neck and sank his fangs in, leaving her screaming in pain.

* * *

_No One knew about Catherine's death since they were still figuring out the case of her mother. Little did they know that 48 hours later, Catherine's eyes opened and turned from a beautiful blue to a piercing red. Her skin became pale and her dark- blonde hair turned to a beautiful blonde. She also grew two fangs and was... hungry._

_However, she didn't want human blood at the moment. She just wanted to get revenge on the vampire who ruined and took her life. _

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a dark castle. Vice was playing his piano and humming happily to himself that he had a nice dinner from a beautiful young girl not too long ago. Before he could play the next piano key to the song he was writing, a person attacked him._

_He fell to the floor and lifted his head. Shocked to see that Catherine had become a vampire._

_"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!"_

_"This is possible!" she grinned as she threw a stake straight in the vampire's heart. Vice froze for a minute and hissed as he faded and melted away. He was now dead and would never mess with the world again._

_However, Catherine was probably one of the new vampires so she had no choice but to leave Transylvania and find a new home to live in...even if she had to change her ways and commit to being a...guardian of the forest. _

* * *

Catherine finished her story and smiled at the Once-ler who just stared at her in shock.

"You killed a vampire?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Oh, that's...um... lovely for a woman to do." She smiled and rubbed his chest softly when she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So?" the Once-ler asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father?"

Catherine blinked a few times, stunned by his words, but simply smiled when she realized that he was a bit nervous, "Of course dear. Why would you think that?'

"I don't know. I just-well, I never thought that something like this would ever happen to me." he sighed as he held her hand.

She had an idea, "Tomorrow it's not gonna be sunny so how about you and me try and sell that thneed of yours before the baby comes yea?"

He lit up, "Really?"

She nodded her head.

"Absolutely!"


	8. Chapter 8: trip part1

**An: Welcome back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine and the unborn baby vampire coming soon. **

* * *

"Are you sure it's not a defect or anything?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because people don't get bumps that fast!"

The Once-ler and Catherine were laying down on the bed, arguing a bit on why she had already grown a small round belly so fast.

"Might I remind you that your child is NOT fully human." the vampire licked her lips as she indulged herself on a bag of marshmallows. Yes, cravings were beginning to show already and it just happened to be marshmallows and other food items.

"Yes, I know, but still." The Once-ler said as he placed his hand on her stomach, "It just grew to fast."

"It'll get bigger," Catherine groaned as she kept eating marshmallows, "I'm not having much fun eating this either."

The Once-ler chuckled, "The baby must get that from me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and said, "Your phone's gonna ring."

Not believing her, he was about to talk about tomorrow, but suddenly the phone rang.

"Y-W-I-I'll get it." he groaned as he got up from the bed and headed to where the phone was. He quickly answered it as soon as his sweetheart started munching on marshmallows again.

"Yeeelllo."

"Oncie!"

Catherine, from far away, thought that it would be best if she listened to the conversation they were about to have. So, her ears went long distance.

"Hi mom, how are you." Once-ler said as he dusted off his pajama shirt.

"I'm alright, and how about you and that invention of yours! Make any money for me yet, cuz I don't wanna be waiting!"

Before the Once-ler could say anything back to her, Catherine popped out of nowhere, snatched the phone from his hands, and decided to make her own response to his mother.

"You listen here, you filthy little white dirt carrying blood rat! It doesn't matter if Once-ler has made succession or not, maybe if you would stop calling and bugging him about it, he would tell you, but no! You have no patience! You don't even care about your son at all! All you care about is money! Well I'll make sure that HE DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

Catherine immediately pressed end and slammed the phone on the desk. The Once-ler gave her a look, and before he could say anything, she shushed him.

"Don't ask, don't call back. Let's just get ready for bed and for tomorrow."

He sighed softly and watched as his pregnant girlfriend lay herself down gently on the bed. She seemed to be tired and full from what the look on her face he could make out.

"Yes, Cathy." he said softly before heading to the bed to lay with her and their unborn child.

* * *

"Alright, Cathy! Rise and shine princess! It's work day today!"

Catherine rubbed her eyes and nearly fainted when she saw that her and the Once-ler were taking a day trip to the town.

"Come on, Cathy!" he called from outside.

She raised an eyebrow and got off the bed but stood in the middle of the doorway, avoiding the other side...which was sunlight.

"Cathy, why aren't you-"

"Have you forgotten something, Once-ler." she said crossing her arms as she continued to stand in the dark doorway.

"Oh, right...forgot about that." he chuckled nervously. He got up from the wagon seat and quickly walked to the side of his bed, where there happened to be a black umbrella.

"I've had this umbrella for awhile, just in case it rained or something. You sure this will help you?"

"Are you kidding! Of course, this will help me!"

The Once-ler sighed in relief.

Catherine fixed the umbrella and it opened big and wide enough for her to have plenty of shade to walk on. "Let's hurry now. I don't want to be out in the sun all day."

"Coming sweetie!" The Once-ler said as he followed her to the wagon. He quickly made sure he had everything in good and tight, and finally, he sat himself down on the seat, rearing Melvin to the local town not far from where they were.


	9. Chapter 9: trip and ultrasound

**AN: Sorry I took so long to post a chapter. I've been so tired and depressed, I didn't do anything besides sleep. I'm much better now and I am determined to finish this story. **

**Again sorry.**

**I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine. **

* * *

"We're here ma dear!"

Catherine looked around and smiled to herself seeing the town during the day. It was really pretty and she wished she was human to be out and walking about with these people. Hopefully, they didn't know who she was or guessed why she was all in black. Otherwise, things could get ugly. She also was determined to stay out of the sunlight in order to protect herself and her baby.

The Once-ler pulled the wagon to a stop to the same spot he always sang to sell his invention at. He jumped off and went to the back to get all the equipment he needed for today. He set up the sign that read 'EVERYBODY NEEDS A THNEED', and strapped the guitar around him. He smiled to himself hoping he would sell something today, but he was also happy that Catherine agreed to tag along with him.

Speaking of Catherine, he turned his attention to the inside of the wagon. "You alright, Cathy?" he asked happily. She nodded, and with a grin he started to sing.

Catherine chuckled as her sweetheart sang the 'Thneed Song' to a few people who were nearby. They gathered and some had smiles on their faces. Catherine glanced around and made sure none was snickering or were up to no good.

Suddenly, a young boy who looked to be around 10 years old, aimed a rock at The Once-ler. He gasped and moved out of the way, and the boy glared since he had a good chance. Catherine's eyes flashed red but she knew she couldn't rush over there like she used too because of her pregnancy, but she still carefully got herself out and stood next to the Once-ler who hid behind her.

She glared at the little boy and hypnotized him to walk back home, but no one noticed since they were back to being themselves. With a sigh of relief, the Once-ler stopped hiding behind her and embraced her in a hug.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"It's what I do. Good thing I didn't do something worse." Catherine smirked as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I think i'm going to retry." he grinned as he held his guitar in playing position.

With a smile, she started making her way back to the wagon, "You do that."

* * *

A few hours later, The Once-ler decided to call it a day and spend the evening with Catherine around town. They walked around and looked through the windows of many shops and restaurants. But there was one place The Once-ler was desperate to go, but Catherine shook her head.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not?! We'll get to see our baby!"

Catherine looked down at her stomach and back up at him, "What if they notice what we are."

Oh, right. The Once-ler forgot about the vampire thing, but that still wasn't going to stop him from seeing his child. "Just don't do anything but smile okay? And if the doctor has any questions, I'll answer them." he grabbed her hand and both entered inside where a woman was typing at her desk. She smiled seeing two people come in and asked,

"Ultrasound appointment?"

"Yes." The Once-ler said as he gave Catherine's a hand a little squeeze. Feeling tired, the vampire decided to sit at one of the chairs. After filling out a paper, he sat down next to her and smiled as he glanced at her and her stomach. It looked pretty big already, but they still had awhile for their little one to arrive.

"The baby hasn't made a first move yet, huh."

Catherine shook her head as she shut her eyes and rested her head against the wall. This was a little upsetting for the expecting parents because they have been waiting to feel a kick for awhile.

Suddenly, the doctor opened the door and smiled. "Catherine?"

They both nodded and got up to follow her to a large room. Catherine looked scared and nervous since when she was human, they didn't have these type of things yet. "This isn't dangerous or anything is it?"

"Oh, of course not." the doctor chuckled, "First child?"

Both said yes and the doctor smiled again, "Catherine, i'm gonna have you lay right there while I get everything warmed up." The vampire nodded and then tugged on the Once-ler's sleeve.

The doctor turned to Catherine, "Since your wearing a dress, I have to ask if you could lift up to where your bump is." Catherine nodded and did what she was told as soon as the doctor turned off the lights and scooted next to her. The Once-ler took a chair and sat on the other side holding his girlfriend's hand lovingly as the doctor placed the gel on her stomach.

She winced and looked at him with a look that said 'this better not be bad'. He smiled and kissed her hand as the doctor placed the tool on Catherine's stomach and moved it around to try and find the baby. Sure enough, she did.

"Looks like your in your 5th month of pregnancy." the doctor smiled as she looked at the both of them, who had grins on their faces as they looked at the screen that showed their child. It's little round head was in a tiny smile and it was curled up a bit as it slept peacefully inside it's mom.

"Do you want me to see if I can find out the gender?" the doctor asked.

The parents-to-be nodded their heads. Their eyes never leaving the screen.

"Oh, Cathy." The Once-ler said rubbing her hand softly. Catherine looked at him and smiled.

The doctor shook her head, "I'm sorry but your baby is at an angle where I cannot determine it's gender."

This was a little upsetting but they didn't seem to mind so they nodded their heads again until The Once-ler stated, "May we have some pictures?"

"Of course." the doctor said.

While she started taking pictures of the screen, Catherine and the Once-ler couldn't stop looking at each other. Their eyes both were so full of love and they couldn't be much happier. After the doctor took the pictures, she handed Catherine a paper towel to clean her stomach and turned off the machinery to now proudly hand them a envelope.

"The baby's pictures are in there, and I hope to seeing you two again. Your welcome to stop by and have a check-up whenever you want." the doctor smiled as she lead them out the door. They said their goodbyes and headed to the wagon where Melvin was patiently waiting for them.

"Our baby is gorgeous!" Catherine exclaimed happily as she and the Once-ler exchanged a happy kiss on the lips.

"Gorgeous just like momma." The Once-ler smiled lovingly as his sweetheart climbed aboard the wagon carefully. She blushed and he jumped aboard but before he could urge Melvin to go back home, Catherine gasped.

"Cathy? What's wrong?"

"It moved!"

"Really?!" The Once-ler immediately placed his hand on her belly and he nearly jumped with excitement as he felt movement going all around. Catherine took a deep breath as they continued to feel rapid movement.

"Oh, maybe we should go now." The Once-ler chuckled as he took his hand off her tummy. Catherine nodded and relaxed as he reared Melvin to head back home.

* * *

Next chapter is telling everyone else the news. Mainly the Once-ler's family. More soon !


	10. Chapter 10: telling part 1

**AN: After this story is over, I'm gonna start to plan for Hotel Transylvania meets ParaNorman and Frankenweenie 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' the Lorax. I only own Catherine so far. **

* * *

"So when does the little guy come?" the Lorax asked as he sat on the bed next to Catherine.

"We're not sure." Catherine smiled as she ruffled his hair, "Do you wanna feel the baby kick?"

"It's kicking?"

Catherine nodded and stroked her belly. "Don't be afraid."

The Lorax swallowed hard and placed his orange hand on the vampire's stomach. He gasped when he felt the movement.

"Holy Treetops!" he exclaimed as he felt it one more time, "You got a kicker!"

A few minutes had passed and the lorax had to hurry and attend to one of the bears, who was wanting to see him about something. After he left, She grabbed one of the pictures and smiled as she looked at her baby's image. From what she could make out, it looked just like the Once-ler. It had his smile and looked happy and cheerful just like him. She kissed the picture of it's head and put it to the side as she decided to take a nap on the bed until her sweetheart came home.

* * *

"Ow, Hey!"

The Once-ler ducked as a tomato flew over his head. It was the fourth day of trying to sell his Thneed and after trying to sing again today, things got ugly when people had tomatoes by their side and were aiming for him.

"Okay, that one hit the tender spot." he said as someone had threw a tomato there. While everyone had paused for a second, he wiped the tomato splatter off of his face and decided to give up.

"That's it! You know what? I-I'm done with this thing." Walking away, he ignored the crowd of people who awwed, and took his invention off his neck. He turned a corner to go get Melvin from the other side so he wouldn't have to deal with those people again. "My family was right. I quit!" He threw his thneed and went to Melvin, who looked a little full from all the tomatoes he had engulfed.

"Come on Melvin. Let's go home."

* * *

The lorax thought hard as to what card he should throw down first.

"Hmm." he thought for a second. Then he found the right card to let out as he played with Pipsqueak, one of the fishes, and the cute, yellow, baby goose. With a laugh, he winked at the fish, who protected his cards from the hungry baby goose as he ate the card the Lorax placed on the rock. The Lorax groaned for the last time before he turned his attention to the Once-ler, who had just returned back from town.

"Hey! Where's your Thneed, did you sell it?"

The Once-ler turned to him and smiled. "Hey. Ye-No-a-no. No didn't sell it." Walking over he bent down next to him and told him, "Turns out, it's ahead of its time, I guess." He frowned and looked away as the little guardian looked at him with a bit of sorrow.

"Hey, you gave it your best shot. Right? What more can you do? Come on, take a seat, we''l deal you in."

With a smile, the Once-ler asked, "Uh, what are we playing?"

"I'm playing poker," the Lorax replied, looking at his cards, "He's playing Go Fish. And I think he's hungry." he finished as the baby goose took one of the fishes cards. "Oh."

* * *

After joining the lorax in Poker and winning, The Once-ler headed inside and looked underneath the bed to find his beautiful love sleeping peacefully. He tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but there came a knock at his door. Quietly scooting his head out from under the bed, he got up and answered it. He raised a brow when he saw all the forest animals, and the Lorax, having grins on their faces.

"We were wondering if we could have some pancakes. If that's alright with you and the mrs." he chuckled nervously as he stared up at the Once-ler.

"Well, Catherine's asleep under the bed, so I guess I could make something for you guys." the animals cheered and headed inside while the Lorax followed. He frowned at them and said,

"Make some room, people. Make some room for the Lorax." a few animals listened as they gave him room to sit down. He sighed happily and decided to start a conversation with the Once-ler, as he started making the pancakes.

"So, you excited about becoming a dad?"

"Oh yes! I cannot wait!"

"What do you hope your baby is?"

"It doesn't matter to me really. I just can't wait to cuddle, love, and give it kisses!"

Smiling, the Once-ler served everyone 6 plates of nine pancakes. When it came to making these bad boys, he could make them so fast, it would always seem that it had been a few minutes. "There you go, guys! Enjoy while I make more!" While everyone started to eat, Catherine slowly got herself from underneath the bed and stretched. With a yawn, she walked over to the Once-ler, who was happily wearing a pink apron and making the last batch of pancakes.

"Hello dear." she said as she rubbed his arm. He turned his head towards her and gave her a big kiss.

"Hello sweetheart."

She chuckled and inspected the stove, "I see your making pancakes."

With an arm around her, he chuckled as she started rubbing his chest lovingly, "Yup, the guys are hungry."

They continued to cuddle watching him make the pancakes, and Catherine turned her attention to all the animals on the bed.

"Hey Cathy!" the Lorax exclaimed as he turned his head to her.

Catherine smiled, "Hello, Mr. Lorax."

The Once-ler hummed and threw the last batch of pancakes into the air where Pipsqueak held the empty plate and caught them from dropping onto the floor. He was pretty impressed that a little bear could collect all 17 pancakes without dropping a single one. Why, he wondered if he was skilled like his parents. He smiled and took the plate out of the bear's hands.

"Who is up for ninths?"

Everyone besides one of the bears was full.

The Lorax lifted himself up and groaned, "Alright, pass them over."

"Yea, see." The Once-ler knew they couldn't get enough of his pancakes. Catherine chuckled and thought that he could be famous if he had a business where he made just pancakes.

Suddenly, the large tent started to shake and everything rumbled leaving everyone shocked and concerned if it was an earthquake.

"What's going on?" the Once-ler asked as he clutched onto the pancakes. He wasn't going to have them fall to the ground again. He dropped the plate and ran out the door while everyone else besides Catherine followed.

"Oh no, that's alot of people."

The animals ran away and watched as the whole town came out of nowhere and began to sing.

_EVERYBODY NEEDS A THNEED _

_A FINE THING THAT ALL PEOPLE NEED_

_THE THNEED IS GOOD_

_THE THNEED IS GREAT_

_LET'S HOPE WE'RE NOT TOO LATE_

_"It's a super trendy hat."_

_"It's a tightrope for an acrobat."_

_"A net for catching butterflies."_

_"A thing we use for exercise!"_

_EVERYBODY NEEDS A THNEED_

_A FINE THING THAT ALL PEOPLE NEED_

_EVERYBODY NEEDS A THNEED_

People began to surround the Once-ler, who became happy in an instant as they held their money in the air asking to buy a thneed.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed as he glanced around at everyone, "We're in business, baby!"

Catherine was peeking through one of the windows and glared at the humans when they lifted her boyfriend off the ground. She watched and groaned when she heard him say,

"Mom? Hey, it's me! I told you I was going to be a success! You need to bring the whole family here right now. We're going to be rich!"

She closed the window with the curtain and decided to clean up before they had their guests come over. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be today.

* * *

After everyone had left and had given The Once-ler their change, he and Catherine were inside talking about the business he was working on for his invention and his family, who would be here anytime now.

"I'm pretty sure that my family and you are gonna get along quite well." Once-ler stated as he engulfed some marshmallows down. Catherine was leaning against the wall and rolling her eyes as she thought about it. "Yea, well, we'll see how this goes." she frowned as she heard their ride from miles away.

They were here.


	11. Chapter 11: telling part 2

**AN: Instead of having the rest of the movie squeeze in the story/chapters, I'm just gonna do it my own way and have the Once-ler's business start after the baby is born, which will be very soon since it's part vampire and it's growing fast. I'm kinda hurrying this story a bit bcuz ppl keep bugging for me to start on my Hotel Transylvania story so yea. Please leave reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' the Lorax. I only own Catherine and their unborn vampire/human baby. **

* * *

Catherine protected her stomach with her hands and long sleeves as she heard the vehicle come to a complete stop. The Once-ler looked happy as ever to finally get to see his family again. The vampire was about to go into kill mode but she knew it would be bad for them and the baby. She hadn't drank any blood and kept her monster side under control ever since she first found out she was expecting because she didn't want her child to get any ideas when it became older. But she knew, there would come a time where it will happen.

There came a loud knock on the tent and a voice hollered out, "Open up Once-ler! Ma and de others 'r waitin outside!"

"I'll be out in a second, Brett! Tell mom I'll be out right now!"

"Okay." Brett said to the door before hollering to his mother, "He said he not comin out ma!" The Once-ler face palmed and groaned. Catherine chuckled but it went away when her love walked up to her and kissed her gently. "It'll be okay Catherine alright? Don't worry." He placed a hand on her large stomach and stroked it softly before heading outside to meet his family. The vampire stood there quietly for a few seconds before heading to the bed to sit herself down while she waited for them. Hopefully, they wouldn't waste and take too much time talking out there when they still had a whole day, or days, ahead of them.

* * *

The Once-ler approached his family outside and gazed up at the large home that had been built from their RV. He watched with wide eyes as his brothers were throwing one of the bears back and forth with each other. Grizelda was the only one in the shade mumbling words to herself.

"H-Hey Aunt Grizelda." Once-ler greeted as he tried to give her a hug, but rude as she is, she grumbled and moved away. Pretending like he never done that, he stood up clearly when his mother came out of the RV with a happy gasp as she started approaching him. "Oncie is that you?"

"Yep, it's me mom!"

"There he is! There's my big, suddenly, successful son!" She stated as she began to kiss his cheek. "Mom, please. I'm a grown man now."

"I'm so proud of you, Oncie." she stated as she started to glare at his uncle Bubb. "We always knew you would make it, right?"

Bubb began to walk up to him and embraced him in a hug, "Hey, I love this guy!"

While talking about his invention success a little bit, Catherine was thinking on what she should do for The Once-ler's family so maybe there wouldn't be any problems later when they meet or if they talk about the child. But the worse thing about all this was that she was a vampire. And the baby shared a part of that. Perhaps maybe a nice dinner somewhere would be nice. Yes! That's it! They can talk and get to know each other there. Hopefully, this doesn't turn out bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

"What?!"

The Once-ler swallowed hard and bit his lip as his mother became furious with him. The rest of his family looked shocked at what he had told them besides Grizelda, who just mumbled rude comments under her breath. Again.

"N-Now Mom," Once-ler gulped as his mother began stomping towards him. She shushed him and pulled his ear.

"How dare you not tell me about this!"

"W-Well," Once-ler stuttered as he tried to break contact with his mom, "We wanted it to be a surprise."

She ignored him and started heading towards the tent, "Where's the girl and the baby?"

"She's inside and the baby's not here yet, mom." Once-ler sighed.

"Oh, silly me." she replied as she reached the door and began knocking very rapidly. "Heeellllloooo stranger are you in there? I want to see my grandchild!"

Before the Once-ler could say anything to his mother, the door swung open to reveal Catherine, who was avoiding the sun and protecting her stomach from the intruder who she found a threat to her baby.

"Ooooh," the woman said under her breath as she inspected Catherine, "You must be her." Catherine gritted her teeth behind a fake smile, trying her best to seem friendly as possible. On the inside, she wanted to kill her so bad, but she knew she would never get the chance to do so since that was her sweetheart's mother and the grandmother of their child.

"Yes," Catherine replied, "I am."

The Once-ler, along with the rest of his family came up to the door to better introduce themselves.

"Honey," Once-ler chuckled as he stood by her side, "This is my family. My mother, my brothers, Brett and Chet, and my uncle Bubb and aunt Grizelda. Family this is Catherine. The love of my life and the mother of our child." The vampire simply waved and continued to glance at the humans, who just stared at her.

"Well, Oncie," his mother stated as she dodged Catherine, "Since you have a woman now, does that mean you are giving up on your Thneed?"

"N-No mom!" he replied in shock, "The ThNeed is gonna help us! We're gonna be rich!"

No one said anything for a couple of seconds until Catherine quickly interrupted.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all!" she exclaimed as she started to push her love inside the house, "But Once-ler and I have to be going now."

"Going where?" his mother raised an eyebrow at the vampire as she dodged her again one last time.

That's it! Catherine had enough with this woman! Losing her temper, Her eyes flashed red and ignoring the Once-ler from behind her, she hissed at his family who all gasped with wide eyes. Brett trembled as he hid behind his mom's back, who was also trembling at the sudden response.

"Go on..SAY IT!" Catherine roared as she tried to take a step near the frightened humans.

**"VAMPIRE!" **

"Oncie! Get outta there quick!" His mother reached for her son and pulled him into the sunlight to avoid being in the house with Catherine, who looked like she was going on a bloody rampage. "Grizelda! Call the police quick!"

In an instant, Grizelda started to dial 911 on her small cellular phone while the rest of the family were holding the Once-ler back, preventing him from going into the house. "N-No guys stop it! Let me go!" Catherine didn't care if the fetus copied her when it was older, but she was so angry that she needed to go on a rampage, especially if they were taking the man she loved away from her. Turns out, there had been no service in the forest so Grizelda couldn't dial any emergency services at this time. Looks like they would have to find another way to save themselves and kill the bloodthirsty pregnant vampire.

"Catherine!" Once-ler cried as he tried to break away from his family,

The Lorax and the rest of the animals ran over to see what all the racket was about and shocked, they saw not only a pair of strange humans that were the Once-ler's family, but they were taking him away from Catherine. "Oh no!" he gasped as he started running up to the humans. The family gasped and the Once-ler grinned as his brothers became distracted and let him go to inspect the creature. He held on to his fedora hat tightly and ran in the house to Catherine, who still had red eyes and sharp teeth. He shut the door, locked it, and turned to her who looked really evil right now.

"Sweetie?"

No reply.

"Catherine?"

The vampire hissed.

_That wasn't Catherine._

* * *

_**Okay so this story will have a sad ending with Catherine and the baby. But im not telling you what yet. Well, you can kind of hint now cause Catherine is sort of possessed at the last part and can't control what she's doing. Next chapter will figure out more to what's going on and will those two be okay. As for the Once-ler, he's gonna have to be the one to deal with all the drama next time. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine. **

* * *

_"Catherine? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

Catherine groaned and rubbed her head as she was being lifted off the floor to the bed she shared with the human she loved. "W-What did I do wrong?"

The Once-ler had been surprised that she had now been back to her normal self so fast. Not too long ago did she get on her bad side and hissed at him. Not to mention, she had passed out before she even lay a finger on him. Poor Catherine. The Once-ler shushed her quietly and tucked her in the bed to get her to relax. She was pregnant after all too. She needed some rest for awhile.

"Since you are pregnant, ma dear," he stated while getting her some water, "You have to rest and eat more. I don't want our baby getting sick now." Catherine looked confused as he gave her the glass of cold water and some marshmallows on the side with some extra pancakes from earlier. Syrup was nicely spread on top with two strips of butter. A knife and fork were provided for her on a napkin as well.

The Once-ler sighed with relief when she finally started engulfing the marshmallows first. It had been awhile since she had eaten or drank anything and it worried him that their child could be starving inside. He remembered his mom saying one time that he hadn't ate for so long, she was going to force herself too. That explains why marshmallows became a favorite of his. It, along with pancakes, were his mother's cravings.

Brett and Chet suddenly came knocking on the door asking for their brother to come out and talk to their mom for a minute. Catherine turned her head towards him as he headed his way outside. She had regretted what she had done and hoped that it wouldn't happen again. But if it did, she had no control.

It was the true vampire she was meant to be.

* * *

"Oncie!" his mother exclaimed as he walked up to them with a large frown on his face.

"Yes mom." he replied.

"Oh Oncie, we're sorry for our behavior." she said in that ever-so-nice-fake voice of hers. "We also want to say sorry to your little wife of yours."

"We're not married, mom."

"Oh, excuse me. Your 'girlfriend'."

Brett raised his hand in the air so he wouldn't get in trouble by his mother. She hated interruptions, especially if it was her kids that interrupted her. "Ma?"

His mother turned to him with a glare on her face, "Yes, Brett."

"If Once-ler's girlfrien' is a vampire, is the baby a vampire too?"

"Yes." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Catherine underneath her dark umbrella walking up towards them. She stopped and stood next to the Once-ler, who looked somewhat shocked and disappointed that she didn't listen to him. She cleared her throat and sounding as serious as she could be she told his family, "Yes, I am a vampire, and yes my baby shares a part of that, and since I'm pregnant and dead, none of you blood carrying humans can or will kill me."

Grizelda huffed and grumbled, "Can I show you the ways how to kill and get rid of one? Because I-"

"Aunt Grizelda!" The Once-ler shouted at his aunt with a angry look, "You will not even try!" Everyone gasped at his sudden shouting, and the Once-ler shook his head as he glanced at the lorax, who was hiding behind the RV, along with the forest animals, proudly watching the beanpole stick up for his love.

With an irritated sigh, The Once-ler became serious and still had the frown on his face, "Okay family," he said as he continued to look at each of them, "You are here for one thing and one thing only. And that's for my ThNeed. You are not here to be rude, mean, or cruel to any of the forest animals or my lovely Catherine," Taking her hands in his, he looked at her lovingly before turning back to his family, "And after the baby is here, I plan to marry her and have more baby vampire children. And you absolutely WILL NOT do anything to hurt my family. **DO I MAKE THAT CLEAR!"**

Catherine smiled and just wanted to kiss him right now. She looked at him lovingly and gave his hand a little squeeze as they looked at his family, who looked very surprised. The Once-ler's mother bit her lip and raised an eyebrow at Catherine, who flashed her a quick demonic glance to not even get any ideas on how to get rid of her. She yelped and started to walk backwards to the RV home, while her family began to follow.

"I suppose that means we're done for the day," Catherine grinned at them, "I'll be seeing you later." While the rest of the family hurried inside, Grizelda growled at Catherine before setting her foot in. With a chuckle, the vampire put her hands over her face and when she opened them, she roared at her with the scariest face she could put on. Her eyes were glowing red, her face was dark, her tongue resembled that of a snake, and her teeth were big with a demonic smile that followed. Grizelda nearly had a heart attack from seeing her and quickly got inside the vehicle. The door closed shut and locked as the family headed to their own business, not even bothering to go back outside for the rest of the day. Not if they wanted to become a vampire's snack at night.

"I win," Catherine chuckled as her face returned to normal. Her arms went up in the air and cheerful she exclaimed, "Yes!"

She set her hands back down and and held onto her umbrella, that had been floating above her on it's own, and looked around to find where the Once-ler had wandered off too. She smiled sweetly as he was resting against one of the Truffula trees by the river water. The fish were swimming happily, and popped their heads out when they saw Catherine come over and greet them. She carefully bent down and began stroking and playing with the fishes. Some blushed and looked up at her with fluttery eyes while the others swam and fought around her hand twirling in the water.

The Once-ler sighed lovingly before saying, "Sweetie, you are something." Catherine blushed as she stopped messing with the fishes and got up to sit down next to The Once-ler. His long arm reached for the umbrella as his vampire slowly sat herself down next to him. When she got comfortable, she was going to grab the umbrella back, but he shook his head at her. "I'll be of service."

With a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his chest, "Did you really mean what you said?"

The Once-ler chuckled and Catherine giggled when his laughter rumbled in his chest, "Of course I did." She lifted her head from his shoulder and took his hat and set it on her head. Playfully, the couple began fighting for the hat and after it returned to the head it belonged too, The Once-ler kissed Catherine and told her over and over that he loved her and didn't want anything, that or their love, to end. After kissing for awhile, the Once-ler rested his head against Catherine's large stomach. His hat fell off and the vampire proudly took it and placed it on her head as he began talking and feeling their child.

"I wonder if your a boy or girl. Or if there's two of you in there!" he exclaimed as he felt the movement coming from inside the womb. "That'll be great!"

Catherine raised her eyebrows thinking of what gender her child could be. Maybe she should go back to that one place tonight and check for herself. Yes! That was a good idea, but she would be going alone. And since the Once-ler snored and slept like a dead log, it was the perfect time to go and check.

Maybe after that was done, she could get rid of the guest's.

* * *

After being a couple all day, it was now nighttime and everyone was ever so tired. Catherine and The Once-ler were snuggled in the blanket together. His long arm was around her while the other hung off the bed along with his left foot. He was snoring loudly and giggled a couple of times in his sleep. He tossed and turned often and sometimes it bothered the vampire but if that was going to be her husband someday she would have to get used to it more. Ever since she and the Once-ler had first slept together, she had never been used to his snoring, movement, and talking in his sleep. But now that she was pregnant and ready to pop, she had been getting comfortable with it.

She had been waiting for him to move again so she could get up and go to the place where she could see her baby without waking him. His arm finally moved away from her and he turned around and snored a bit louder as his arms were now hanging off the bed. Catherine sighed in relief and quietly got up to head her way over to the town. She opened the door quietly and slipped through, closing it behind her. She turned and looked up at the moon and sighed happily when wind greeted and blew around her. She opened her eyes and frowned seeing that the Once-ler's family were still awake, but they were occupied to notice her from down below. She also frowned when she would have to fly in bat form while heavily pregnant. She knew that the extra weight would affect her flying and she would have to give her all if she was determined to get to the ultrasound place in no time.

With a heavy breath, she turned into a bat and began flapping her large wings as hard as she could. Turns out her stomach wasn't as heavy as she thought it was and with a smile, she started making her way to the town.

* * *

Catherine transformed back when she reached her destination after all that work she put into her wings. She winced from her tired arms and rubbed her stomach as her baby started to kick around again. She frowned when she realized that it was closed. But that couldn't stop her from getting in. She walked up to the window and peered through to try and find the alarm system. Her eyes located it and using her powers, she turned it off. Grinning, she used her powers again to unlock the door from the inside so she could get in. However, her shadow insisted to do so instead of her vampire powers. "Oh, you." She teased as it slipped under the door to unlock it for her. When the door opened, she walked in and raised an eyebrow as her shadow left to the room to get everything warmed up. The door shut behind her and being able to see in the dark, the vampire made her way to the same room she had been to before.

The light was on and the door was shut so she could hurry and do this without any folk realizing that there was someone inside. She lay down on the bed provided for the women and lifted her dress as her shadow had everything set up and ready to go. Being nice as it was, it placed the gel on her stomach and began moving it around to try and figure out the gender of the baby. Catherine was looking up at the screen, ordering it to move around different spots and stuff. Finally, she grinned happily when she saw the gender of her baby. It was a girl! Tears started to build up in her eyes as she looked at her daughter on the screen. She looked just like her ! Just like her?! But it looked like her dad?

"Wait a second." She said to herself, eyeing the screen. "Move it around some more." The shadow did as it was told while Catherine was looking at the screen suspiciously. Suddenly, an angle she ordered her shadow to stop at caught her attention and she gasped and nearly fainted when she realized she was having babies.

Three of them.

One boy and two girls.

* * *

After turning everything off in the shop and setting it all back to normal, Catherine's shadow helped her get back home. She was so surprised and shocked at what she had discovered, she didn't even think she should tell anyone, not even their father, until they were born. When they reached the house, her shadow went away and morphed back into her figure. Catherine gulped and placed a hand on her stomach.

"This will be our little secret for daddy, okay." she told them, "One of you move at a time."

Amazingly, one of the babies nudged against her hand and with a smile, Catherine opened the door and headed to the bed, where the Once-ler was still snoring loudly.

"Oh, welcome home Catherine." she said to herself with a groan as she lay back in the covers with him.


	13. Chapter 13: babies arrival

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I went camping then to San Diego straight after.**

**Catherine has the babies in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' the Lorax. I only Catherine for now **

* * *

Catherine had felt absolutely dreadful that she hadn't told The Once-ler that she was having triplets. She wanted to tell him but she didn't think he would be happy about it, especially his family. It had been weeks since the family had came to the forest and the vampire was due anytime now. Every night, the Once-ler would try and sleep lightly so she could alert him that it was time, but as usual, he slept like a dead log.

One night while everyone was asleep, Catherine had been up reading a book while her lover was sound asleep by her side. He was snoring lightly and had his face snuggled close to her while she had a hand rubbing and stroking his head gently. He giggled a couple of times in his sleep and had a shade of pink that spread on his cheeks.

Catherine chuckled as she started to feel one of their children kick inside while she still stroked his head softly. However, her smile faded when she thought about what The Once-ler was going to say when he finds out that they weren't having just one baby.

She swallowed hard and placed the book to the side as she placed a hand on her stomach. Since she was due anytime now, she had to think of some names for her kids. Fast.

"Let's see," she said to herself as she continued feeling kicks and hiccups, "Since their's two girls. I think I'll name you two Valerie and Evangeline. As for my son, I pick Benjamin." She smiled and decided to leave the middle names to The Once-ler, after he finds out he is having three little ones.

Feeling a bit tired, the vampire was going to shut off the light until she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. With a groan, she began to breathe rapidly while clutching onto her belly, knowing it was time to deliver and time for The Once-ler to find out he's a dad...to three little ones. She was about to shake him awake but another sharp pain hit her like lightning and she screamed. She didn't think that delivery was going to be this bad! Especially if she was a vampire and she didn't feel pain!

Her scream and groaning finally woke The Once-ler up and he nearly fell off the bed realizing that it was time.

He's going to be a daddy!

* * *

"Cathy. Breathe honey. Your going to be okay." he reassured her as she was squeezing the life out of his hand. He winced and tried to be brave even though his girlfriend was using all her vampire strength on him. He knew that his hand wouldn't be the same for awhile after this.

"I'M TRYING!" She yelled at him with red eyes, sharp teeth, and an angry face. Her shadow was panicking and was the one delivering the babies for her, much to The Once-ler's disappointment. They were in the tent and she was pushing on their bed while his family were still sleeping. Surprisingly, they hadn't awoke yet from all the commotion next door. And thankfully, The lorax was in the room, scared and worried for the expecting couple. He didn't like seeing and hearing Catherine in so much pain and anger at the same time.

"Your doing great, sweetie," The Once-ler kissed the top of her head as she had only a few pushes left, as far as the shadow could make out. But both it and Catherine knew that they weren't even close to being done yet.

Finally, a cry filled the tent and the lorax came to the side and wrapped the baby in a thNeed that had been lying on the side. "A beautiful little girl, beanpole."

The Once-ler grinned so wide as the little guardian came to his side and handed him his daughter. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked more like Catherine. Pretty much every little thing she featured was her mother's, besides her eyes. They were blue like his.

"I like Valerie," Catherine breathed weakly as she smiled at her firstborn child. The Once-ler kissed the tiny baby's head and cooed to her as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hi, sweetie. I'm your daddy." he whispered softly to her as he rocked her back and forth. The baby kept her gaze with her father until Catherine started screaming again.

The Once-ler became shocked and turned his attention to her. "Another one?!"

"I'm afraid so," the lorax said as he stood next to Catherine's shadow.

Another baby's cry filed the room as the shadow handed it to the lorax, who wrapped it up in one of The Once-ler's shirts, "A boy."

"Benjamin," Catherine told her love weakly as she glanced at her two beautiful children so far. The Once-ler took Benjamin in his arms and grinned seeing that his son was a mixture of both him and Catherine. He had black hair but a hint of blonde highlights on the outside. He had his dad's nose, eyes, and ears, but looked like Catherine a bit as well. He whimpered softly as his dad kissed his head and told him he was glad to meet him. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Catherine screamed. This time much harder.

The lorax and The Once-ler gasped in shock as they exchanged glances.

"TRIPLETS?!" They both yelled as the shadow was helping Catherine get the last one out. The two babies began to cry and the Once-ler handed them to the Lorax as he headed to the shadow to see his last child.

However, no cry came from the baby.

It was dead.

"What? NO!" The Once-ler shouted as he held the tiny baby in his arms. Wrapping it in a small tablecloth, he began to cry as he didn't feel his little girl's heartbeat. Catherine lifted her head and shed a tear as she saw that her daughter was dead. However, she had a feeling there was a chance that she could be alive or come back to life.

"Somebody cut themselves."

Everyone in the room gave her a crazed look until her shadow placed a claw on The Once-ler's cheek. With an ouch, a small leak of blood came out and began falling off his cheek. Surprisingly, the baby opened it's eyes and giggled as she saw her father, who looked more than happy that she was okay.

"Oh, my precious," he said as he held her close and kissed her nose, "Thank goodness your alright." He wiped the blood with his sleeve and started heading to her mother.

"My little Evangeline," Catherine smiled sweetly as her love came by her side with their little baby vampire in his arms, and boy oh boy! She looked just like her daddy!. She giggled and cooed as she now was rested on her mother's chest while her father went to get her siblings so they could meet their mother. Evangeline yawned and scrunched up her face as she was getting a bit uncomfortable on her mommy's chest.

The lorax and Catherine's shadow watched proudly as the new parents' exchanged a happy kiss with their new family in their arms.

* * *

An hour later...

"Your not upset that you had more than one child?" Catherine asked as she patted Evangeline softly to sleep. The Once-ler was laying in the bed with her as he rocked Benjamin and Valerie softly and quietly.

"No! Why would I be upset, honey?"

"Well, I don't know," she replied as she watched her other two babies fall asleep in their daddy's arms. "I just thought."

"Nothing would upset me than what my life has become," he said as he kissed her lips, "I love you and I have something I want to tell you know."

"What is it?" Catherine responded as she continued to pat Evangeline.

"When the kids are a bit older, I was wondering if you would like to be my wife." he replied with a blush.

Catherine was speechless but exclaimed, "I would be honored to be your wife, Once-ler."

"Really?"

"Of course? Why not? I love you."

"I love you too."

The two exchanged a romantic kiss and continued to watch their sleeping babies lovingly.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be a lot of crying later on.


	14. Chapter 14: Regular day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' the Lorax. I only own Catherine, Valerie, Benjamin, and Evangeline. **

* * *

The next morning, The Once-ler had woken up early to go and buy things he and his girlfriend needed for their kids. They needed clothing, cribs, toys, bottles, and other stuff. They should have done this earlier but the pregnancy had resulted way too fast than they had expected. He and Melvin went into town and finally found a store with baby merchandise. There weren't a lot of townsfolk out and he grinned seeing that the store was open.

He found the perfect merchandise for his kids.

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" The Once-ler exclaimed as he burst through the door and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. She was stunned at his outburst but melted in the kiss as he carried a bunch of baby things with him. "Sweetie, what's all this stuff?"

"I got all the things we need for our babies, Cathy!" He replied as he took out clothing from the bag, "Why don't you put new clothes on for the kids while I set up their cribs by the bed."

"Oh, okay." Catherine chuckled nervously as she held onto the clothing in her arms, "You do that."

* * *

After getting the babies properly dressed and cleaned up, The Once-ler and Catherine had placed them in their cribs to put them to sleep but little Evangeline kept cooing and dribbling on her clothes. Apparently she wasn't a bit tired like her brother and sister.

"Aw, sweetie," The Once-ler sighed as he carefully scooped her up in his arms, "Why aren't you sleepy?"

She got a little excited and yelled happily as she kept smiling at her father. Catherine laughed and stood next to them as they both watched and played with their smallest baby.

"She has a lot of energy, and she's such a happy little baby." Once-ler said as he lay her on his chest to rock and pat her softly. Catherine nodded and replied, "She is just like you. She has your smile and everything."

She was right. She was like a tiny cute little version of him. Her little tufts of black hair were just like his. Her eye color, nose, smile, happiness, and her little round face was that of her father's as well.

"Y'know," Catherine said as she kissed her daughter's soft little head, "I was wondering if you could pick out their middle names since I named them already when I should have left it to their daddy." The Once-ler was about to respond something else but stopped and thought for a minute to think of some middle names for their three children like she said.

"Why don't you." he insisted as he stroked Evangeline's head, "Your better of a name person than me probably."

"Well," she replied as she glanced at her children, "I guess I could name some."

* * *

So Valerie Abigal Suzan, Benjamin Samuel Collins, and Evangeline Jaidyn Jolee were now the full names for the three babies. The Once-ler and Catherine loved all of them, but something about Evangeline made her special out of her siblings. She was just an angel and to die for. She was the cutest thing ever!

While the other two babies were sound asleep and Evangeline was still with her parents, a knock came from the door and Catherine groaned when she knew who it was.

"Oncie!" his mother yelled from outside.

"Hold on mom." he replied as he handed Evangeline to Catherine and moved the two cribs to the side so his mom wouldn't find out that they already had the babies. Adjusting his clothes, he stood up and cleared his throat when he answered the door. He was shocked seeing that his whole family was there instead of just his mother and with a nervous chuckle he said,

"Hi family. What can I do for you?"

"Where's your little girlfrien' of yours." his mother replied waving her little fingers when she was referring to Catherine.

"She's, uh, sleep mom." he said as he gave her a nervous grin.

"Sleep, huh."

"Yea."

"Well, Why don't you wake her up, then. If you don't mind I would like to have a word with her." she said just before the vampire appeared by his side. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against him while crossing her arms to cover her now thin stomach.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Oh. Your awake." she said to herself, disappointed.

Avoiding the sunlight, Catherine was about to reply to her but one of the babies began crying and everyone became surprised.

"YOU HAD THE BABY!" Isabella exclaimed happily as she pushed Catherine to the side and headed to the crib where her grandchild was. She headed to Valerie and Benjamin's crib, ignoring little Evangeline by the side. She cooed seeing her grandma but she ignored her.

"Oh you two are so cute!" she exclaimed as she picked up Valerie and Benjamin and rocked them back and forth. The rest of the family came in and hurried to her side to see the babies except for little Evangeline, who was cooing and smiling seeing the rest of her family. She was in her crib next to her brother's and kept glancing at them, starting to wonder why no one had given her any love yet. But being a happy baby as she was, she kept being giggly and cute.

However she had a strong feeling her only relatives didn't like her as much as her siblings.

What did she do wrong?

* * *

After spending five full hours of messing with the infants, The Once-ler's family finally left the tent and told him that in a few days, they were going to return back home, since they have nothing to do than just sit around all day because he hadn't really worked on his ThNeed since they had came here. And now that the babies arrived, things were going to get a little busy for both him and Catherine.

The Vampire, now back into her curvy shape and having lost all the baby fat from eating Marshmallows, pancakes, muffins, cookies, cupcakes, Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, candy, and cake, was humming happily to herself when she finally managed to put her children to sleep after all that racket her boyfriend's family had caused. The Once-ler was sitting in his chair, working a bit more on his ThNeed factory blueprint. He would glance and smile at Catherine while she danced in the middle of the room and was humming a tune to herself. He had to admit, he had missed his beautiful, curvy, perfect-shaped vampire.

Catherine then landed softly on the bed and rested her head against the pillow as she had a big smile that spread across her face. She was just so happy and since it was already nighttime, she could use a nap before she had to attend to one of her babies later on.

The Once-ler erased an error on his blueprint and groaned in annoyance as it made a little smear. However, he was a little tired to fix it so with a small yawn, he covered his work with a large cloth and headed to a drawer so he could change into his pajamas. When he finished putting on his nightgown, he buttoned up his shirt and headed to the bed to lay down.

Catherine, who was already half-asleep, scooted a bit to the side so there was enough room for him to lay on, and since he was a pretty-heavy sleeper, he needed some extra space. Getting in the blanket and shutting off the light above them, The Once-ler turned to Catherine and kissed her lips softly before laying down to sleep, "Goodnight sweetie pie. I love you."

"Goodnight dear. I love you too" she replied as he faced the ceiling and fell asleep. A few minutes later, he began to snore. Catherine groaned and prayed that his snoring wouldn't wake their kids anytime soon since she wanted some rest herself. She had given birth not too long ago to three babies and still felt sore from getting them out of her stomach. She was also happy she was skinny and curvy again. No more cravings, no more eating for four people, no more cramps, no more mood swings, no more kicking and moving inside you, and no more large stomach. Her pregnancy was over!

She lay her head on the pillow and frowned as she just stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't really sleep not only because of The Once-ler's snoring but because she seemed to be hungry. She missed the taste of blood ever since she drank Harold's that night. That was such a long time ago that she hadn't even known she was pregnant at the time.

Her eyes flashed a quick red when she thought about the taste of blood and she licked her mouth hungrily. However, she knew she couldn't leave because her babies needed her. They needed their mommy more than their daddy.

Once-ler had agreed to look out for his kids as much as possible if she needed a break, but she didn't know if he was serious or not because that was when she was barely in her early stages of pregnancy. She sort of believed that he forgot and if she mentioned it to him, he would probably take back what he said, but she wasn't really sure. He loved her so much and loved his kids the same way so hopefully later on, she could ask him for the favor.

Suddenly, she heard stirring in one of the babies' cribs and heard small whimpering coming from Evangeline. She slowly got out of the blanket and headed to her daughter's crib. She smiled tiredly and scooped her carefully into her arms as the baby continued to whimper and make little murmurs as she rocked her back and forth.

"What's the matter Evangeline darling?" she said to her softly as she gently stroked her baby's little arm. "What's the matter sweetheart. Hmmm?"

Evangeline gave a very small smile before shutting her eyes and falling back to sleep again. Catherine gave her soft head a little kiss before gently placing her back into the crib. With a yawn, she slowly headed to the bed and got back in the covers with her love. She rubbed her eyes and smiled tiredly as she gave a quick glance to The Once-ler and her children.

She was happy.

She had a real family now.

* * *

**I didn't have any ideas for this chapter so I just did another normal one.**

**More later. **


	15. Chapter 15: babysitting and date

**For those of you who want to know what Catherine looks like. She looks like Odette from 'The Swan Princess' except she has long lashes, red eyes, vampire teeth, a more curvier body, and black dress. Everything else is the same like Odette's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax or it's character's. I only own mine.**

* * *

"Okay! Now sweetie, I-Nonononono please don't cry!"

The Once-ler was on daddy duty today while Catherine was fixing his blueprint for him. Since she had been a very good drawer when she was alive, she insisted she give him better details and structure while he took care of their kids. She frowned and turned her head to see that her loving sweetheart, who was holding all three of his babies, was having some difficulty calming them down.

"Cathy! Flower pot! Help me out here!" he shouted as Valerie let out a high pitch wail that seemed to have woken the whole forest. Out of her siblings, she had the most strongest and loudest voice, especially when she cried.

With a sigh, Catherine got up from the chair, adjusted her long black dress, and headed over to them. He sighed heavily when she took Benjamin and Valerie out of his arms. Evangeline had only been crying a little bit so that was a good thing, but her brother and sister were just firing away.

"Are they hungry or something?" he asked as he cradled his smallest one to sleep, "Ever since they've arrived, they haven't ate or went to the bathroom! What if there's something wrong with them? O-Or maybe they might-!" Catherine put a finger to his lips to shush him while she used her powers to hold her now sleeping babies in place. Amazed by this woman's work, he wanted to ask if she could take Evangeline as well but she shook her head. "Your on daddy duty today so," she said, "I want you to take care of them. Or if you want, my shadow and the Lorax could babysit for us while you and I go out tonight."

Oh, that really pleased The Once-ler.

"Go out! Tonight! Really? For how long, Sweetie pie?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders and with a smile, she tapped his nose, "As long as you want."

The Once-ler sighed dreamily and held Evangeline a little tighter as he tried to give her mommy kisses, but Catherine stopped him, "Save that for later." she teased.

With a evil chuckle, he quickly placed Evangeline in her crib before lunging to her mother, "Come here you!"

* * *

"Okay mustache," The Once-ler told him for the fifteenth time, "Take good care of my kids while I'm gone. Er, I mean 'we'." Catherine rolled her eyes playfully before giving him a flirtatious shove and saying, "That's more like it, honey."

The lorax frowned at him and sighed heavily, "You've already told me this like fifteen times. I know what I'm gonna be doing here." Catherine's shadow stood by his side for a minute before flying to the babies, who were all asleep but were going to be getting fussy soon.

Catherine chuckled nervously before telling him, "Well, if it weren't for him telling you so much, I'd be the one in his place." The guardian of the forest laughed before saying, "Just go ahead and have your fun. I'll take good care of the kids for ya." Finally, the two adults headed to the wagon and got in. The Once-ler reared Melvin to the direction of the other side of town, where he and Catherine were going to have a nice evening with each other.

When they were out of sight, the Lorax shut the door behind him and turned to face the demonic shadow, who was hovering quietly over the three babies. Chuckling to himself, the guardian told him, "I guess this will be a piece of cake, since the little guys are sleeping and stuff." Catherine's shadow nodded it's head and sighed before disappearing underneath the bed. Not approving of him leaving, the Lorax gasped and said, "Hey pal! Where do you think your going! We got babysitting to do here! The Lorax can't do this by himself y'know?"

With a groan, he came out from under the bed and hovered above him with it's head bowed down, feeling ashamed that it upset the guardian of the forest. With a 'hmph, that's what I thought' response, the lorax jumped onto The Once-ler's bed and adjusted himself comfortably in the blanket while Catherine's shadow just gave him a confused look. With a chuckle and placing his hands behind his head, the he told him, "Why don't you go ahead and make some pancakes or somethin. I'll be right here."

With a irritated monster-like groan, he decided to be nice for the evening and do what he said. It was better than dealing with a crying baby, right? After all, if he needed to eat anything, then now was the perfect time to make his majesty something. The Lorax smiled proudly as he watched the shadow go through the cabinets and drawers to get the items and ingredients he needed to make pancakes.

"Ah, this is the life." he sighed happily while turning his head to face the ceiling. He slowly shut his eyes and slept for a few minutes until the shadow aggressively tapped him on the shoulder. Irritated and angered that he had been woken, the lorax gave him a look. "Now what? Don't tell me you made pancakes THAT fast."

The shadow continued to stare at him before pointing to the counter. Someway and somehow, it managed to make 3 stacks of hot'N'ready pancakes. With syrup spread over and two strips of butter on top, it looked like the perfect breakfast for the night and the lorax was pleased and surprised at the same time. He patted the shadow on it's shoulder and smirked.

"Not too bad. Not too bad."

* * *

"What would you like to drink miss?"

Catherine and The Once-ler were on a nice little date in town at a restaurant made just for couples! Clearing her throat, she replied. "Um, Water would be nice. Thank you." she chuckled. The waiter wrote it down on her and her love's order and told them that he would be back with their beverages. When he was gone, the Once-ler sighed and adjusted his sleeves properly. He didn't want to look too farm-like here on his romantic date with a vampire! That would be embarrassing!

"Sweetheart," he said as he continued to fix his shirt properly, "Do you think I look okay?"

Catherine, who had been looking at the other couples, raised her eyebrows. "What, honey?"

"Do you think I L-Look Okay in this." The Once-ler replied as he gestured to his normal Fedora outfit.

Catherine nodded her head and smiled, "You look fine as it is dear. There's nothing to be worried about."

The Once-ler sighed sadly, "But you look nice, well actually BEAUTIFUL, my love. I wear this outfit like there's no tomorrow! And since we're on a date, I wish I could wear something nicer. Just for you, Sweetie pie!"

The vampire smiled sweetly at him and replied, "Honey, I wear this outfit all the time. If you think I look beautiful in it everyday, then you look handsome as ever in your outfit everyday."

That made him feel so much better. Ever since he had gotten his outfit, people sometimes made fun of him wearing it all the time. Even his family! But now that he had someone by his side, he absolutely LOVED the fact that she wasn't like most women, who scold their husbands' and boyfriends' to wear something they want them to wear or change sometimes. Before he could reply to her, the waiter had came back with their drinks. Catherine's, since their was no blood, got her water placed in front of her, and The Once-ler got some nice freshly squeezed lemonade. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes sir," The Once-ler grinned as he gave a quick glance at Catherine, "The Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo for me. Cathy?"

The waiter turned his head to the vampire, who looked nervous upon glancing at this human food on the menu. She really wanted blood at the moment but she knew it wasn't her and she replied to the waiter, "I'll just go ahead with the Spicy chicken wings. Bones, please." Although she hated human food, something spicy was enough to make her happy. Plus, her shadow would love the leftover bones she would bring for him. He absolutely LOVED bones. Meatless or not, he would engulf them in an instant. Taking their menus, the kind young waiter told them both that he would arrive soon with their food in hand. While that was being taken care of, The happy parents were talking some more to each other. After 25 minutes of discussing about his ThNeed, The Once-ler decided to play a game with her.

He playfully flicked a ripped piece of paper from his straw at Catherine, who giggled and was doing the same thing. "Oh, missed me! Gonna have to try again!" he replied playfully when she failed to flick him. "Oh, I'll get you Once-ler." she laughed as she was about to make another one and flick him but she ended up missing...again.

"Haha, okay honey pot," Once-ler chuckled as he gave Catherine a loving smile, "I think we'll stop now. Besides, our food is coming."

"It is?" she replied as she turned to look at the two plates the waiter was bringing to them. He placed the food The Once-ler wanted in front of him and Catherine's in front of her. With a smile, he told them "Enjoy" before heading off to go to attend to other things. The Once-ler clasped his hands together and laughed happily as he gazed down at his delicious, well-made food. Grabbing the fork that was provided on the side, he began eating while Catherine slowly ate her's. When he leaned closer to the bowl to suck up the noodles to swallow, the Once-ler looked at Catherine, to make sure she was enjoying her food as much as he was. After swallowing and sitting back up, he asked, "Everything good there, darlin?"

With wide eyes that he had noticed she wasn't eating much, Catherine replied, "Yes, sweetheart. I guess your not used to me craving anymore are ya."

"I believe so," he chuckled as he remembered how much she ate in one day when she was pregnant. "I guess now your happy you don't have to eat that much anymore?" Returning back to his food, she nodded before biting her fangs into the spicy wings. After finishing most of the meat off it, she was ready to eat the next wing until he asked her a question she didn't expect him to bring up.

"Do we plan to have anymore kids in the future. Like after we get married or something. Or your done for sure."

Catherine froze. Not sure how to answer that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with another baby inside her belly again. And three was enough, but another little baby when Valerie, Benjamin, and Evangeline were older would be nice. So by then, maybe they would start planning to get pregnant again. However, if she did get that chance, she hoped it would only be one this time. Not twins or triplets again.

"Of course we'll have another baby. But only when our kids are older and after we are officially married." She was surprised that he brought up of having another child after they just had three little newborns' enter the world not too long ago. She figured it was because he loved her so much.

"Right, I just didn't think you would want anymore. I kinda thought you were done when we had the babies."

"No, of course not. We can have another one later if that's what you want."

"But is that what you want, or do you want to call it quits for good."

"No, I would like to have one later."

Pleased, the Once-ler finally finished all of his food and lay back. Full and letting out a small burp, he sighed and rested his head against the booth and shut his eyes until a large burp escaped the mouth from that someone he knew. His jaw dropped as he stared back down at Catherine, who was tapping her lips softly with the napkin. "Oops, pardon me dear. I didn't realize that I could even burp." she chuckled nervously.

"No, it's fine honey."

* * *

After paying and leaving a tip for the waiter, plus getting a To Go box for Catherine's food and placing it in the wagon, the two happy parents were now strolling around town, holding hands and being romantic for one night. The moon glowed beautifully down below and Catherine's attractive eyes almost seemed to glow within the moonlight, which made the Once-ler nearly DIE for seeing that. He had never seen her this beautiful ever since they had first met.

"We need to go out more often like this." he told her as she was humming a happy tune to herself. She nodded and turned herself in front of him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "We sure do." She replied before he placed one on her lips. Both sighed into it and kept kissing for a few minutes until she told him, "Maybe we should be going home. The kids might miss us by now."

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "But can we have a few more kisses before we go home. I don't want the night to end just yet, Flower pot."

"Hmm, I suppose." She giggled as he leaned his head towards her's. Melvin, who was watching from a distance, groaned and rolled his eyes. Not sure how long this was going to last.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

After accidentally making out in the middle of town and grossing out a few people, The Once-ler and Catherine were heading back home to make sure their children were okay and to head to bed shortly after. While he was rearing Melvin towards the way home, the Once-ler's face was giving a faint smile and was so in love that he had hearts hovering over his head after the kisses Catherine had given him. She giggled seeing him and waved her hand in front of his face. Sure enough, he was too twitterpated because he kept giving happy sighs. When they finally reached the tent, they both exited the wagon before he released Melvin and grabbed the food box from inside the wagon. Holding Catherine's hand with the other, they both headed to the door and she opened it. When they walked in, they're jaws dropped seeing their three kids crying in the lorax and shadow's arms.

"How long have they been crying mustache!" The Once-ler yelled over the wailing as he glared down at him.

"Not too long before you got here beanpole!" he replied as he tried to calm a crying Benjamin in his arms. "I think they're hungry!"

"Oh, my darlings!" Catherine quickly rushed to all three of her children and shushed them quietly. "I'm sorry we left."

Evangeline stopped crying and was giving happy giggles and coos seeing her mother's face again. However, she carefully placed all three of them in their cribs before taking the food box from their father's hands. She held the box in front of her and whistled to get her shadow's attention. "Hey handsome, I got you some bones!" she teased as she opened the box in front of him. With a demonic happy grin, the shadow took the box out of her hands and flew out the door to go eat them somewhere else. Mainly someplace where it was dark for sure. She chuckled and said to herself, "Shadows."

The Once-ler shut the door behind him when he entered the room and continued to glare at the lorax, who was giving him the same expression in return. "Explain how the babysitting went!"

"Oncie, darling." she told him as she rushed to his side to try and calm him down, "Use your inside voice, dear. Inside voice." she continued to say while kissing his cheek and rubbing his chest. That seemed to do the trick because his heart rate was starting to go down thanks to a vampire's magic-like soothing voice and gentle rubbing.

"Well, if he apologizes, I'll sure tell ya." the lorax huffed as he folded his arms and kept his glare at the Once-ler. Catherine chuckled nervously as she glanced at the both of them until she whispered to her love, "Just to make you happy, honey. Just say that your sorry for your doing."

With a irritated sigh, the Once-ler told him, "Sorry."

"Apology accepted Beanpole." the little guardian replied happily as he stood proudly in front of the two parents. "As for the babysittin thing, ah, it was pretty easy. They were asleep half the time so it wasn't all too bad." he explained as he decided to tell them more of what happened, "Me and Mr. what's his face were playing a few games like Truth or dare and stuff, then he made some pancakes and stuff so too be honest, it wasn't so bad. Then a few minutes before you got here, the little guys started getting fussy and began crying like crazy in an instant. Guess they noticed their parents' left huh."

Catherine and the Once-ler just looked at each other and smiled before turning back to him. "Guess so." The proud father replied.

"Well, we really appreciate you babysitting, sweetie," Catherine told the lorax while he was heading his way to the door, "I am really happy you let us have our date tonight."

"Ah, no problem Cathy." the guardian replied as she opened the door for him, "Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hopefully, your family," he pointed to the Once-ler, "Doesn't cause any trouble. The bears and fish complain that they sometimes can't get enough sleep at night."

Catherine appeared shocked."You sure it's not the kids."

"No, they would've told me by now."

"But they don't talk."

"Exactly! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"Well, that's good I didn't have to pay him. Right doll?"

Catherine laughed, "It would've been very nice of you if you DID though, darling."

It was time to go to bed since it was past 12:00 at nighttime. The Once-ler and Catherine had played with their children a bit before settling them down to sleep again. That was about an hour ago and now, the happy couple were in the bed underneath the blanket, whispering to each other.

"You think for a grown man these pajamas make me look kid-ish," Once-ler chuckled as he gestured to his blue-bunny nightgown. Catherine smiled and gave his hand a little pat, "I think you look just fine love. Why, if I wasn't allowed to wear this dress all the time, then I would wear silly stuff that would make me look kid-ish too."

"Haha, honey," he said, "I don't think you would look dumb in ANYTHING. Period."

Now that he mentioned clothing, The Once-ler wanted to go take her shopping for some clothes but since she was a vampire, he didn't think she could. Almost reading his mind, the vampire giggled, "I can tell from the look on your face that you want to take me to get some clothes?" With a nervous chuckle, the he replied, "Well, now. I don't want you to get in trouble for changing into something else." Catherine was taken aback for a second. "Get in trouble? I wouldn't get in trouble."

"Honey. Your a vampire."

"So?"

"So vampires have to stay in their black outfits. Trust me, I know things about vampires."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Okay, children. I hope I didn't frighten any of you." Once-ler's teacher, Mrs. Pottrow, chuckled as she glanced at each of her students. "It was just a lesson about the Loch Ness Monster. It's not real dears'." _

_The 1st grade classroom sighed in relief while the Once-ler, who was dressed in a light-blue pair of overalls, was doodling on his sketchpad. His black hair was the same and he had small white shoes to match with his outfit his mother bought him. Mrs. Pottrow, who was about to return back to their English lesson, stopped when she saw one of her students raise her hand. _

_"Yes Sally?"_

_"Mrs. Pottrow," she kindly asked as she had her hands folded on her desk. The whole classroom, even the Once-ler, turned to look at her when she asked, "Do you know anything that's real besides the Loch Ness Monster." Everyone turned back to the teacher, who froze as she kept her gaze with Sally, not sure of how to tell her this._

_"Alright," she finally said after a few long seconds, "If I tell you which type of monster is real, will you all let me return back to our lesson of the lake?"_

_The classroom nodded while Once-ler turned to the next page in his sketchbook. He smiled to himself when he stared down at the blank white page of paper. _

_"Well, there is one monster that is real." Mrs. Pottrow began as she was thinking of a way to sort of spook her kids. "They're known as VAMPIRES."_

_"Nah," a student retorted, "Vampires aren't real. My daddy said so."_

_"Ooohhhhhhhh," she replied spookly, "Your daddy's wrong, Richie. Vampires are real alright."_

_"Do you know which one?"_

_"Why Count Dracula of course."_

_The classroom gasped and clutched onto their chairs while the Once-ler, who now had his attention on his teacher, was raising an eyebrow and curious as to what VAMPIRES are. _

_"Is there any girl vampires Mrs. Pottrow?"_

_"Yes," she said. "Though I don't know how many, I only heard of one."_

_Mrs. Pottrow began explaining the beautiful vampire's features, in which she had long blonde hair and stunning red eyes. The boys snickered as they glanced at the girls', who were absolutely fascinated hearing of a barbie-like type of vampire. The Once-ler, who was also amazed by this, began to draw himself and the beautiful vampire next to him. He titled 'BEST FRIEND'S' at the top as he finished the her long hair. He giggled to himself and hugged the drawing while daydreaming of what it would be like to have a vampire as a best friend. Especially one that had powers and was beautiful to be like a mother to him. Although he loves his real mother, he just wondered of what it would be like to have a VAMPIRE as your mother or best friend. Recess than came, and everyone headed out. While other kids' played with balls, scooters, and played games with each other, the Once-ler was sitting on the steps of the classroom outside while he was adding detail to his drawing. _

_"Whatcha got there, farm-boy." a snickerish voice said. Once-ler gasped and lifted his head to face Bobby, the bully that picked on him and a few other kids', stare at his picture nastily with his backup next to him. A large fat boy and a skinny uptown kid who were laughing behind him as they stared at the Once-ler. _

_"N-Nothing," he stuttered as he tried to hide the book behind him but Bobby quickly snatched it out of his hands. "No! Bobby give it back!"_

_"Well, well, well," the bully chuckled as he examined the drawing more closely, "Looks like Once-ler hear has a crush." the other two bullies laughed at the drawing and said harsh things like. _

_"That drawing is terrible!"_

_"My mom can do better than that!"_

_"She doesn't exist! Is that your mommy?"_

_Once-ler began to get tears in his eyes. Of course she existed! His teacher said so! _

_"S-She's real! J-Just give it back to me! Bobby, please!"_

_Bobby scoffed before he smiled, "You want it?"_

_"Yes." Once-ler replied sadly, "Please."_

_"Okay." Bobby replied before tearing the paper in half and throwing it at him. "There you go! Hahahahaha!"_

_Once-ler let out a small cry as he stared down at the ripped drawing. The bullies and Bobby left while they kept laughing hard to themselves as poor Once-ler sniffled when he picked up the drawing sadly in his hands. Hugging it to his chest, he grabbed the rest of his sketchpad and was about to head inside before Bobby yelled out loud._

_"HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S THE LOSER WHO THINKS HE AND A 'VAMPIRE' ARE BESTFRIENDS!"_

_Everyone who was at the playground laughed and they pointed their fingers at the Once-ler, calling him names and saying harsh things about his 'bestfriend' of his. Tears filled his eyes and he ran away from the crowd, with his sketchbook and drawing in hand. He ran away from the school and decided to head straight home. He didn't care how long it took, he just wanted to get away from all this madness. He looked at his picture and smiled sadly as he glanced from the woman's head to himself, down below next to her before heading his way home. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The Once-ler sighed sadly as he remembered that terrible day of his life. He and Catherine were now cuddling underneath the blanket with her head snuggled up next to his chest and under his chin. His arms were around her curvy body, and their feet were touching, almost tangled, with each other. With his head on top of her's, he still was thinking about that day he made that drawing of his 'bestfriend'. Now that he was older and met Catherine, he knew that it was her and it made him so happy that someway, somehow, god had given him his wish but he knew that she was alive back then and still the same age when he was just a kid. Imagine that your girlfriend was still the same as she was now and you were just barely growing up. Especially, if you were going to be the father of her children. That would be weird if you were still in the 1st grade and thought that you and your 'bestfriend' were going to fall in love, have children, and get married someday.

Catherine sighed peacefully as she snuggled her face deeper in his chest. The Once-ler was about to kiss her head until he heard one of his children whimper in their crib. His sweetheart groaned and said in her sleep, "Honey, can you please take care of the baby."

"Of course, honey." he replied as he kissed her forehead gently while he got himself up out of the bed. He turned to his children and realized that it was Evangeline again. She appeared to be hungry and knowing babies drink milk, he went to the small fridge he had and reached for the small milk carton in the middle and poured it into a bottle for her. Although they were supposed to drink formula, Catherine chose not to feed and since they were part vampires and different from other babies, he didn't think it necessarily mattered. Especially now that they were a little older than they were a few days ago.

Shaking the bottle and scooping his daughter up with his arm, he cradled her close as he sat at the edge of his side of the bed, smiling at her tiredly and feeding her the bottle. While she drank it hungrily and made little noises as she was swallowing, he turned to look at her mother, who was laying on her other side and had her hand by her face as she slept silently. He smiled lovingly before turning his attention back to his daughter, who had amazingly finished the whole bottle.

"Wow, honey." he said quietly as he now cradled the baby on his chest, ready to burp her. "You were hungry weren'tcha."

Evangeline let out a little cry in response and had her head rested against her father's neck. She scrunched up her face, knowing she didn't like this position, and was getting fussy but the Once-ler gave her little hushes and patted her back softly while moving side to side.

Evangeline finally let out a small burp and she continued to make noises as her father placed her back in her crib. Placing the little pink blanket over her, she yawned and closed her eyes to return back to sleep. Her father sighed and smiled seeing how much she looked like him, especially when she slept. After that was taken care of, he checked on his other two children and when they appeared fine, he headed to the bed and lay back down. Pulling the blanket over him, he lay towards Catherine and pulled her back to him. She opened her eyes and smiled bashfully as they were back in their cuddling position and their feet as well. Although his feet reached the end of the bed, she still managed to reach and cuddle her's with his.

He sighed before laying his on top of her's. She smiled and then shut her eyes, hoping she would be able to fall asleep before his snoring beat her too it.

Thankfully, she did.


	16. Chapter 16: older children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Suess' The Lorax. I only own Catherine and da babies x3 **

* * *

_2 months LATER..._

"Now, Benjamin," Catherine scolded her son, "Your scaring and pranks have gone far enough. You will not do it again. Understand?"

Benjamin nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with his mother. "Yes, mama." From across the room, he heard his sisters', Evangeline and Valerie giggle at him getting in trouble for his pranks with his friends'...again. Catherine also heard them and folded her arms as she shook her head at her other two children. The sisters' immediately stopped giggling and went back to their doodling and coloring on the floor. After that was done, Benjamin was allowed to go back outside ONLY if he didn't pull any more pranks or start trouble with the animals and/or anybody that was enjoying the Truffula forest.

His friends' who also liked to do pranks, Dylan and Christian, were patiently waiting for him to come back outside. Opening the door and shutting it behind him, he sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"Y'know Ben," Dylan stated as he and Christian exchanged quick glances, "We've never seen your mom. We only see your dad and sisters'. How come your mom never comes out?"

Benjamin gulped and laughed nervously, "She, uh, is a housewife. And,er, those women keep to themselves and never come out! Hehehe." Hoping his best friends' believed him, he added with a disgusted look on his face, "Besides, my dad likes to have my mom all to himself."

That seem to have done the trick because they pretended to gag, "Ugh! Benjamin!"

"What?" he replied. "It's true."

The sound of a wagon and a mule's footsteps was heard miles away from Benjamin, who grinned devilishly. "Hey guys." he told his friends'. "How about we scare my dad."

Before they could respond, the young boy huddled them closer and explained what they were going to do. After they understood completely, they laughed and grinned.

* * *

The Once-ler pulled Melvin to a stop, "Whoa!", before jumping off the wagon seat. He had a big smile plastered on his face as he thought of his family. The three gorgeous children he and Catherine brought into the world and of course, the beautiful vampire herself. He couldn't wait to be greeted with a kiss and hearing the disgusted gags and noises their children would make, especially Benjamin, who would shout 'EW' as if he wanted the whole world to hear him.

Speaking of his son, The Once-ler stopped walking and looked around the forest with a raised eyebrow. He knew how Benjamin was and what he does for a living so he shouted, "Ben! I hope your not up to anything today!"

No reply.

"Huh." The Once-ler seemed surprised. Normally everyday when he returned from town after trying to sell his ThNeed again, he would always get a response from the forest with a 'I'm not dad' or 'Don't worry papa, I'm not'. Suddenly, Dylan, Christian, and Benjamin jumped off the tent and nearly gave The Once-ler a heart attack. He screamed and fell on the ground with a loud 'oof'. His hat had fell off and quick like his mother, Benjamin grabbed it before his father could and ran away with it happily. Dylan and Christian smiled and followed.

"Ben!" His father yelled before gritting his teeth and giving him an angry look, similar to the one he had given to the bears when they had accidentally destroyed his wagon.

"Bye dad!" his son responded giving him a little wave before disappearing with his buddies to the waterfall. Catherine, who had heard all the commotion, opened the door and frowned seeing that her son didn't listen...again.

The Once-ler got himself up and dusted off his fedora outfit before heading to the tent. When he reached Catherine, he pulled her to him and told her lovingly, "Hello, darlin." Evangeline and Valerie, excited that their papa was home, ignored the passionate kiss their parents shared and jumped into his arms.

"Papa!"

"H-Hey girls!" he replied happily as he kissed both of his daughters' heads. "How was your day today?"

"It was just peachy papa!" Evangeline giggled before planting a small kiss on her father's cheek. "Me, Valerie, an' mama were coloring and drawing!"

"Were you now." he smiled proudly.

"Yup," Valerie piped, "We even drew you an' mama some pictures!"

After the two little girls jumped out of his arms, they headed to their mess and each grabbed two papers for The Once-ler to see. Valerie went first and was jumping around her dad saying excitedly, "You like it papa? You like it? You like it? You like it?!" The first drawing was of him and Catherine holding hands and looking at each other with hearts floating above their heads. It was colored and everything and the vampire stepped closer to her love to see what the drawings were about.

"That one is for sure us honey." she told him.

"Sure is. Isn't it." he replied before flipping it to the other drawing. Both parents went 'awww' when they saw that the last drawing, that had also been colored, had Valerie in it this time with her holding each of their hands with a big heart around them, and at the top in big letters had the words, 'I love you'.

"Oh, darling," her mother bent down to hug her and give her kisses all over her face. "I love you too. Muah muah muah muah muah muah!"

Valerie giggled and gave her a few kisses in return before asking to be released. When she was free from her mom's arms, She ran off to work on another picture while Evangeline was next to show them what she had drawn for them. She gulped and stared up at her parents nervously. In that tiny voice of hers, she said, "I'm scared."

The Once-ler chuckled before reaching his hand out to take the pages from her, "Don't be scared Evangi. Here, let's see." he told her in a soothing tone before she handed him the papers, avoiding to look at her parents.

The first drawing was of her and them, each giving her a kiss on her cheeks with hearts above their heads'. The second drawing was of their whole family. Surprised that she could doodle so well for little girl, Catherine and The Once-ler exchanged amazed glances before he picked her up and kissed her head. Evangeline smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, giving him a loving hug. Catherine smiled and watched them before he set her back down. Handing her the pages, the little girl skipped away happily back to what her and her sister were doing.

Catherine and The Once-ler watched them proudly before the door opened behind them. They turned around and both glared down at Benjamin, who had been whistling when he came in and still had his father's hat on, "Uh oh." he gulped. Chuckling nervously, he said to his angered parents'. "Hey mom. Hey dad."

* * *

After scolding, punishing, and grounding Benjamin, The Once-ler and Catherine were being themselves for the rest of the day. Valerie and Evangeline were sitting upside down on the ceiling taking turns playing with each other's hair while Benjamin was frowning as his father forced him to read a journal of his past life, invention history, and how he wanted the ThNeed business to turn out. The Once-ler was at his blueprint again while Catherine was in the bed reading a book.

"Okay, done." Benjamin lied as he quickly shut the journal before heading to the door. However, his father stopped him.

"I know that trick, son. It ain't gonna work on me anymore, so." he pointed to the journal, "I suggest you finish."

"But-!"

"Ah ah ah." his father interrupted him still pointing to the book. "Finish."

With a irritated groan, the young boy replied before sitting back down, "Yes, papa."

"Do as your father says, dear." Catherine told him when he was about to stick his tongue out at him, "And don't even try." she glared.

"Yes, mama. Sorry mama." Benjamin replied.

* * *

**Just a short chapter I wrote that now Valerie, Benjamin, and Evangeline are older now. Next chapter is them, along with their parents, going into The Once-ler's family's tent and getting to know their relatives better. The three of them are around the age of 6-8 now and they grew in just 2 months. Man, vampire kids grow fast don't they, and Benjamin is indeed a troublemaker. **

**Next chapter hopefully tomorrow.**


End file.
